


Zamasu Arc - Azalea and Zelia

by SmallFluffyFox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFluffyFox/pseuds/SmallFluffyFox
Summary: My Majin OC's story during the Zamasu arc. I wrote a story a while back where she meets Hit during the Universe 6 arc. This is the continuation of her story.





	1. Chapter 1

Kick. Punch. Kick. Aerial kick. Punch punch. Kick kick punch. Then another punch.

Vegeta and I continually attacked Whis without a single one of our attacks landing on him.

"Are you two feeling well? If you both keep performing like this, you're going to go another full day without striking me once." Whis said. Vegeta growled angrily then powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. I powered myself up as well and we both tried attacking Whis again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Goku shows up with his Instant Transmission. Vegeta accidentally headbutts him and Goku falls to the floor. Goku holds his head in pain. I gasped.

"Goku!" I exclaimed.

"Oh ow! You two aren't playing fair! You guys keep running off and training here without me!" Goku yells. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that Goku." I said.

"Oh please! I'm not sorry. It's not our fault you can't keep up." Vegeta said. Beerus then steps in front of us, eyeing Goku.

"Oh. Hey Lord Beerus. What's up?" Goku asks.

"I hope you didn't come here empty handed." Beerus said.

"Oh uh. Here." Goku says, holding out the lettuce he had in his hand.

"That better be edible." Beerus warned.

"It's called lettuce. And it's from my own field. I just picked it fresh a minute ago." Goku said. Beerus then grabs it from Goku and inspects it. Whis informs Beerus of how fresh the lettuce is. Beerus then tears off a piece and takes a bite. The purple cat is amazed by the taste but quickly changes his tone and tells Goku how he doesn't feel it's enough. Goku laughed nervously. Vegeta then tries to please the Destruction God by letting him know of the ramen he brought with him. Beerus is, of course, happy to hear it.

~~~

"There. Five minutes of torture have passed. We can now enjoy our sweet reward." Whis says.

"Thanks for the grub." Beerus, Vegeta, Goku, and I all say in unison. We then pull off the lid of our ramen cups. The steam that was trapped inside, rises and warms our faces. The smell entices us.

We all begin slurping away and eventually end up conversing about Grand Zeno. Vegeta, Goku, and I are once again reminded of just how powerful the small ruler is. The conversation then moves over to the tournament Grand Zeno said he wanted to have. I stop eating and put my bowl down. I've suddenly lost my appetite.

"Hm. What is it?" Vegeta asks, noticing my space out. Everyone looks in my direction. When I didn't answer, he called out to me again.

"Hey. Azalea." I snap out of it and turn to look at him.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was just..." I trailed off.

"Hey are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever or something? Can Majins even get sick?" Goku asked. I let out a small laugh.

"As far as I know, no." I said.

"So then what's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you." Goku said.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just... kinda have a bad feeling." I said.

"A bad feeling? What do you mean? About what?" Vegeta asked.

"About this tournament. The one that Grand Zeno wants to hold." I replied.

"Yeah. What about it?" Vegeta asked. I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I just for some reason can't get excited about it. I mean being able to fight other people from different universes does sound fun but... this tournament. Something just doesn't feel right about it. As much as I try to change my perspective on it, I just can't shake off that bad feeling." I said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what I said. I thought about it a second longer before picking up my bowl again.

"But, oh well. I'm probably just overthinking it anyway." I said before slurping down more noodles.

~~~

"I'm about to burst! That was rather tasty. Thank you." Beerus said.

"You bet!" Goku exclaimed.

"I'm the one who brought the ramen!" Vegeta yelled. I giggled.

"Bring a new flavor next time, I wanna try them all." Beerus said. Just then Whis's staff starts to flash and ring. Whis picks it up to find out that It's Bulma who's calling. Whis assumes it's about food.

"That's not why I called! I need to talk to Vegeta, is he nearby?" Bulma asks. Vegeta, Goku, and I all look at Bulma surprised.

"What?" Vegeta yells.

"Bulma is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh thank God, you're with him too Azalea. That's perfect." Bulma said.

"Um I'm here too Bulma." Goku said. A small giggle escapes my lips. Beerus then gets mad and assumes Bulma is calling just it converse with Vegeta. Bulma then shouts back, that she didn't call to talk and demands that they put her husband on.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asks. Bulma then shows us an unconscious young man.

"It's Trunks. He just showed up and he's in bad shape." Bulma said.

"He's come back?" Vegeta asked.

"Whoa no way!" Goku shouted.

"Wait what? That's Trunks? But he looks so much older." I said.

"Oh no Azalea. That's not our Trunks. That's the one that came from the future." Goku explained.

"Oh. So you mean the one that helped you defeat the androids that one time?" I asked. Goku nodded.

"It looks like he's hurt." I said.

"Yeah, he is. Goku, use your Instant Transmission so Azalea can come here and heal him." Bulma instructed. Goku nodded.

"Azalea." Goku said.

"Right." I said as I grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. I quickly locked onto the older Trunks’s energy.

"Got it." I said.

"Alright. Everyone grab on." Goku said. Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis held onto Goku shoulders and we all transported right to Capsule Corp.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked.

"Azalea! Over here! Please, hurry." Bulma yelled out. I rushed over and inspected the unconscious man.

I gently lay my hand on the older Trunks’s forehead. I examine his condition before beginning to heal him. The pink glittery energy surrounds him for five seconds then fades away. I pulled my hand back.

"There. He should be okay now." I said. Bulma lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Azalea." Bulma said. I give her a small smile.

"No problem." I replied. The older Trunks then starts to wake up and he opens up his eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" Bulma asks him.

"You can do it Trunks. Just shake it off." Goku encouraged. The older Trunks's eyes widen.

"What's wrong? You look terrified." Goku said with concern in his voice.

"You bastard." The older Trunks said. He then throws the blanket on him out of the way and throws a punch straight at Goku. Goku grabs Trunks's wrist, stopping the assault. I, along with everyone else, look at him surprised. Goku got a confused look on his face.

"I'll make you pay." Trunks said angrily.

“Hey what's the matter Trunks? It's me.” Goku said.

“I'll kill you.” The older Trunks growled. Bulma then suddenly slaps Trunks on the back of his head.

“What do you think you're doing, that's Goku!” Bulma yelled. Trunks then comes to his senses.

“Wait, so it's really you? Your-... You're alive? But-. I thought-. When you got rid of Cell...” Trunks stammered. Goku laughed.

“Oh yeah. A lots happened since then. It's a long story, but I'm back now.” Goku said with a hand behind his head and a grin on his face.

I curiously observed the older Trunks. He really did look just like Bulma. But, I also saw some of Vegeta’s features on him too.

Trunks apologized to Goku. Bulma then asks her son what was going on. After Trunks got his mother in his sight, he broke. He grabbed hold of her hand and got down to his knees. He started to cry and I could feel my heart ache just a little. I wondered how bad the future could be.

I heard Beerus and Whis mumble something about messing with time. Spending so much time with Gods, I knew how much of big no that messing with time was. But, these were my friends. My family. There's no way I could turn them in.

The older Trunks then stood back up on his feet. He caught sight of me at the corner of his eye and got a surprised look on his face.

“Hey wait! I… Is that really you? Zelia!?” Trunks asked. We all looked at him with either confused or surprised expressions.

“Wait what? You know who I am!?” I asked. Trunks nodded.

“Yes. And it's actually a relief to see you.” He said. We were all a little confused and a bit curious, but none of us got a chance to react.

Just then the three apparent kids that were free loading off of Bulma spoke up and started making a big deal out of there being two Trunks. But Bulma whacked them all and explained that the older Trunks was from the future. The kids, including younger Trunks were shocked but quickly caught on.

We all gathered to the time machine as Bulma started to brag. The two Trunks and Bulma then had their little moment while Whis and Beerus mumbled to themselves. Bulma was happy to hear that Whis was impressed by her capabilities but he was also a bit upset that she created a time machine in the first place.

“Don't you know that manipulating time is a serious taboo?” Whis asked. Bulma and older Trunks looked at him with surprised looks.

“I find it appalling that I have to say this, but, time is fragile. And jumping through it on the scale you evidently have is strictly forbidden.” Whis said. He then went on to explain the butterfly effect and how dangerous it could be. Bulma then protested and asked about good intentions. Whis then shot back that motifs didn't matter and that the possibilities were too great.

“Which is why even most deities are not allowed to move unfettered through time.” Whis said.

“Much less mortals.” Beerus mumbled.

“Hold on. Deities?” older Trunks asked. I nodded.

“Mhm. Lord Beerus is what's known as a God of Destruction.” I said. Trunks looked astonished.

“And maybe destruction is needed here. Call it damage control.” Beerus said. Trunks was confused by what he meant but Bulma stepped in and protected her son. Beerus interjected saying how it didn't matter. Bulma got angry and was about to go on her usual rant when the older Trunks jumped in. After he mistook Beerus for Whis, he started begging for Beerus to spare his mother.

Goku asked Beerus to go easy on him and that he had no idea time travel was bad. Beerus contemplated on what to do.

“Oh, I know. If we feed you something new. Would you forgive him then?” I asked.

“Hmm… Tempting offer. Alright! Delight my pallet with something I've never tasted and I'll let you off with the firmest of verbal warnings.” Beerus said.

“Works for me! I know just the thing too!” Bulma said enthusiastically. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sausage from her coat. She handed one each to Beerus and Whis. They seemed suspicious of it at first but were soon satisfied by its flavor. Bulma handed more out to everyone else.

“Huh? Oh, no thanks. I don't like fish.” I said.

“What really? I thought Majins liked to eat pretty much anything.” Bulma said.

“Yeah. Unlike Papa, I'm a little more picky when it comes to what I eat.” I said with a nervous laugh.

Everyone enjoyed their sausages and Bulma went to check out the time machine. Older Trunks, along with the rest of us, moved over to a different spot so we could discuss what was happening.

“Don't tell me, is it Majin Buu?” Vegeta asked. I gasped.

“Oh no. Please don't tell me Papa is causing trouble over there too.” I said worryingly. Trunks looked up at me.

“Papa…?” He asked curiously. He shook his head.

“No. Don't worry. It isn't him. We already dealt with that. It was a tough battle but thanks to you and the Supreme Kai, we did it. After you two warned me, we all fought hard and won. It's kind of a long story but, ultimately we defeated Dabura and Babidi and stopped Buu from hatching.” Trunks explained.

“Wait what? You stopped him from hatching? But then…” I trailed off.

“What is it?” Trunks asked.

“If you stopped Papa from resurrecting... then... how could I have been there?” I asked. Trunks seemed confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well… to be honest, I don't really know much about my past, In fact, I don't remember any of it at all. But from what I've been told, I didn't show up until after Papa was brought back. And you said I showed up with Shi-Uhm! The Supreme Kai?” I asked. He nodded.

“Well, It's possible you just have a different history than the you from my timeline. And yeah, you did show up with the Supreme Kai. You two were actually pretty close. I've honestly never seen two people as close as you two were.” Trunks said with a small chuckle. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks.

“Sounds like the Azalea from our timeline and yours aren't that different. Azalea and the Supreme Kai are really close too.” Goku chimed in. My blush grew darker.

“Ah! G-G-Goku!” I exclaimed. Goku put a hand behind his head and laugh.

“Oh and don't say anything mean about the Supreme Kai… Azalea really doesn't like it.” Goku whispered to Trunks.

“Gokuuu!” I whined. Trunks got a surprised look.

“U-uh. Did you say… A-zalea?” He asked. I nodded.

“Weird. The you from my timeline is named Zelia.” Trunks said.

“Hmm. Well, I guess it kinda makes sense. I mean you said I might have a different history there. See, in this timeline, Gohan is the one that gave me my name.” I explained. Trunks eyes widened a little.

“So I guess it only makes sense that the other me has a different name.” I said. The memory of when I first met Gohan played through my mind and I let out a small giggle.

“Well, anyway. Before we get more off topic, if it isn't Papa causing trouble, then who is?” I asked. A look of anguished showed on Trunks’s face.

“Well, after defeating Babidi and Dabura, an even more terrifying foe appeared.” Trunks said.

“Someone worse?” Goku asked. Trunks stood up. He bowed to Goku and apologized for attacking him earlier. But Goku refused the apology and said he understood. Trunks protested and said there was reason for his assault. Vegeta then urged his son to reveal the villain. Trunks went on to explain how the corrupt being who was reeking havoc in his time revealed himself as Goku. We were all in shock.

Trunks told us the nickname they gave the evil Goku was Goku Black. Bulma joined us and said how ridiculous the name sounded. But Trunks informed her that it was actually her future self that came up with the name. Bulma nervously laughed it off and Trunks went on with his explanation.

“Well, in any case. This, Black. I'll never forget the day he showed up. He looked down on all of us, and said he was going to exterminate the human race. He said he was doing it in the name of justice.” Trunks said.

“Justice? That's the most dumbest thing I've ever heard!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah. He even said that he'd already destroyed other species across the cosmos too, and that he was only beginning. I struggled against him for a year after that. But, by that point, there was hardly any resistance left after that.” Trunks said.

“Wait a year? What do you mean a year? I was there right? I should have been able to help you.” I said. Trunks looked over at me. The expression on his face changed. He looked pained.

“Well…” Trunks started. He struggled to find words. He took a step toward me. He got down on one knee and bowed.

“I'm sorry. But after Black showed up, something horrible happened.” Trunks said.

“What do you mean? Did something happen to me…?” I asked.

“I'm not sure. Again, I'm sorry. I wasn't there to stop it.” Trunks said. I could hear the choked down tears in his voice.

“Trunks what do you mean? What happened?” I asked impatiently.

“Well, after Black showed up, he asked you to join him. I'm not really sure how but it seemed like he knew you. But after you refused… he… killed the Supreme Kai.” Trunks said. My eyes slowly widened. My heart dropped and body started to feel weak.

“...What…” Was all I could manage.

“You fell into a deep depression and completely lost your will to fight. Eventually, you just disappeared. Without a single trace.” Trunks said. He apologized one more time before standing back up. They continually talked in the background while my thoughts traveled elsewhere. I could also hear something about future Bulma being the latest victim. But all that really did was make me feel even worse.

I tried piecing things together but there were just too many holes. I could hear Vegeta scolding older Trunks.

My emotions ran through me. I thought about future me and how much pain she could have gone through. I wondered why she couldn't protect Shin like she should have. I wondered what kind of idiot kills innocents in the name of justice.

“Azalea?” I heard a voice call out.

“Huh...?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh... Yeah... I'm fine Bulma. Sorry about that. So, what's the plan?” I asked, trying to push my troubles aside. Bulma laid out the book she was carrying on the table nearby. She explained to us what was in the notebook and read us the message that her future self left for her. Vegeta then gloated on about him being the one to defeat Goku Black.

“Alright! Let's go back to the future and avenge it!” Bulma yelled. I couldn't hold in my giggle from the excitement.

Afterwards, Goku suggested a sparring match to compare the power differences between Black and Goku. Goku ended up going Super Saiyan 3 which kinda surprised me. I hadn't seen that form in awhile. In the end, Goku won. Obviously. Although Goku was strong, Trunks regretfully informed us that Black was stronger. But Goku, of course, was happy to hear it.

“Look what the hole in space time dragged in.” Krillin said as he landed with Piccolo. I turned around and went to greet my old master.

“So, what brought you here? Let me guess, your futures in trouble.” Piccolo said.

“Yeah, unfortun-.” I started, but stopped as soon as I felt a weird disturbance in the sky. My head quickly turned in the direction of the weird energy. In a little over five seconds, the sky suddenly went dark and lightning lit up the sky.

“What is it?” Vegeta asked. Just then, a huge dark hole opened up in the sky. I heard a couple gasps from behind me.

“I didn't know. It's some kind of distortion. Like a portal.” I replied. A giant flash shot out of the portal right before a being came through. I was instantly able to get a feel of his energy, but there wasn't anything that could've prepared me for what I felt.

“Goku Black.” Trunks growled.

“That's him?” I asked in disbelief. Trunks nodded. Black turned to Goku.

“Ah, Son Goku.” Black said. Goku took a few steps forward. Black turned his head and made direct eye contact with me. As soon as he did, his eyes lit up. My body tensed up. He gave a bow then looked back at me.

“My love. It's been too long.” Black said. My eyes widened. Questions ran through my mind more than ever.

So, this is Goku Black…?


	2. Chapter 2

The dark figure above us mumbled something to himself as he observed his situation. I could hear whispers among my comrades but I was too focused to process any of it.

A couple things immediately stuck out to me. The fact that he looked like the fighting obsessed Saiyan standing a few feet away from me barely even registered. Black’s Ki was godly. And he wasn't even in some kind of Saiyan form. Plus, he wore two accessories that were exclusive to only a certain type of God. I was sure that Beerus and Whis noticed it too.

“What is this!? How did you get here!?” Trunks shouted.

“I don't know what caused this warping of space-time that brought you here, but that warping has brought me here too. Or perhaps I'm here because your soul cried out to me. Begging me to help set it free.” Black rambled on. Ugh… this guy gave me chills. He had such a weird vibe.

“Come try.” Trunks taunted. Vegeta stopped his son and let him know that he wasn't strong enough to beat Black. As Trunks tried to protest, Goku flew up to level with his evil double.

“Idiot.” I said under my breath. The two had a quick conversation before getting down to the fight. I activated my sensing ability to kept track of the fight.

“What do you know about him?” Piccolo asked.

“Nothing, other than the fact that he's from the future.” I replied. I then took off after the two Saiyans.

“You don't say.” Piccolo said as he followed after me with Krillin, Trunks, and Vegeta behind him.

“Are you sure that's all you know?” Piccolo asked as he flew next to me.

“Well... all I can really tell is that he's not actually Goku. And his Ki. It's not normal.” I said.

“Hmph. Can't remember how many times I heard that. So what's the deal? Seems like he knew you.” Piccolo said.

“I wish I could tell you more, but I have no idea. We're going in completely blind on this.” I said as we caught up with Black and Goku. The orange gi wearing Saiyan immediately jumped to Super Saiyan 2, but his attacks barely scratched his black gi wearing counterpart. Black turned to me with a twisted smile on his face.

“Enjoying the show my dear?” He called out. I tensed up and let out a small growl.

“Stop talking to me like that! Who are you, anyway!?” I yelled back.

“In all due time, my love. For now, just sit back and enjoy.” He replied. I groaned angrily. Black powered himself up and his energy flared out. I made sure to take a mental picture and capture the feel of his energy when he did.

It was dark to put it mildly. It was clouded. So much so that I completely lost my breath for a second. His energy was evil.

I could feel the portal back at Capsule Corp react but I paid no mind to it as Goku and Black continued their fight. I felt like jumping in and maybe getting at least one good punch.

The fight eventually made its way back to Capsule Corp. Goku got knocked down the the ground and caused the time machine to fall over.

“Careful! Not the time machine!” Trunks yelled out. Black took notice to what the half Saiyan said and observed the giant machine. Goku flew back in and the fight continued.

Suddenly, Black started to get pulled back into the portal he came from. But right before he did, he shot a Ki blast and destroyed the time machine. Jerk.

~~~

We all stood around the burning time machine, reflecting on what just happened. Older Trunks was devastated. He felt like he had failed his time.

It was silent for a short while, until Goku asked about Black’s power. Trunks said he felt Black was probably only holding back a little. Vegeta then assured that everything would be fine considering that Goku’s strength and his far surpassed what Goku showed today. Trunks was more than a little surprised.

“With the three of us going with you everything should turn out okay.” I said.

“But the-… Wait. Did you say three?” Trunks asked. I nodded.

“Oh no. I couldn't ask you to go with us. I wouldn't want to-.” Trunks started to ramble.

“Trunks. It's okay. Really. I'm a lot more stronger than the me from your future.” I said with a soft smile. He wasn't sure how to reply.

“She's right you know. In fact, she's almost as powerful as Kakarot and I.” Vegeta said.

“Almost?” I questioned. Vegeta gave a short chuckle.

“You heard me.” He said with a confident smirk. I grunted in annoyance.

Bulma’s freeloaders came in and started to put out the fire. Younger Trunks asked his mother if she could fix the time machine but she unfortunately said no.

But just then, Bulma’s face suddenly lit up. She quickly turned to me and asked if I could fix it with my magic. Everyone turned toward me. I hated the sudden attention, but it was a good question. I thought about it for a short while until I finally gave a response.

“Bulma, can I see that notebook?” I asked.

“Oh uhh. Sure. Here.” She said handing it to me. I skimmed through the pages and read every formula I could about it and tried to grasp the concept of how it was built.

“Do you really think you can figure it out?” Bulma asked. I shook my head and laughed.

“No, of course not. It's just that if I can get a general idea, I might be able to put it back together better.” I said still skimming through it. All of it was absolute gibberish to me. Nothing about it made sense.

“I don't see why you'd want to. Fixing it would mean mankind being able to tamper with time again. And I'm sure you know as well as we do, Azalea, how unacceptable that is.” Lord Beerus said. He had a threatening tone. I sighed and closed the notebook.

“Yeah I know.” I replied with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

“These events raise other vexing questions though. Did any of you notice the ring Black was wearing? On his right hand.” Whis said. My face lit up.

“I knew it! So I was right! I wasn't just seeing things then!” I said. Everyone looked at me surprised.

“Of course. If anyone were to notice, it'd be you Azalea.” Whis said.

“What do you mean? What about the ring he was wearing?” Older Trunks asked.

“Well the ring he was wearing is called a Time Ring and only Supreme Kai are allowed to use them.” I explained.

“Most puzzling wouldn't you say?” Whis asked.

“Yeah definitely...” I replied.

“Wait, what's a Time Ring?” Older Trunks asked.

“Are you saying that Black is a Supreme Kai?” Piccolo asked.

“Don't be ridiculous. Supreme Kai are divine beings, and they certainly don't look like Saiyans.” Lord Beerus said. I nodded.

“Yeah. Not just anybody can become a Supreme Kai. You have to be born into it.” I explained.

“If Black isn't a Supreme Kai then who is he?” Older Trunks asked. Lord Beerus shrugged.

“Ya got me. Maybe Whis knows something.” The giant purple cat said. Whis did a quick rundown of how Time Rings worked. Goku then mumbled something about presents and relatives.

Older Trunks made his way to the time machine and examined it. I could tell he was hurt.

The moment of silence gave me time to catch up and the pain from earlier came back. I felt sadness and anger. Confusion and frustration.

Bulma wanted to comfort her son but stopped once she saw Vegeta step in. I tried to admire the sight but was too caught up in my own dilemma to be able to. Just then, Piccolo walked up to me.

“You alright?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I'm fine. I guess.” I replied.

“You don't seem so sure. Come on. Tell me.” He said. I didn't really feel like holding it in. Plus I couldn't see a reason not to tell him. I sighed sadly.

“He's dead, Piccolo.”

“Hm?”

“Shin. Black killed him in Trunks’s timeline.”

“Are you serious?” He asked. I nodded once. His brows furrowed.

“I'm sorry to hear that.” He said softly.

“Thanks.” I said. I tried my best to smile so I wouldn't worry my tall green friend.

“Guess I'll get to work then.” I said to Piccolo before walking over to the time machine. I handed the notebook back to Bulma and prepared to use my magic. I thought hard and put my hands out toward the burnt mess. The time machine glowed a hot pink. Within an instant, the charcoal turned into the time machine we saw before. Everyone cheered and gave me small praises.

“Thank you so much! I wish there was some way I could repay you.” Trunks said.

“Don't worry about it. All I really want right now is to get revenge on Black. Avenge the people you've lost and we'll call it even.” I said. He got a serious look on his face.

“You got it. With you, dad, and Goku coming, we can definitely make that happen.” Trunks said. I nodded in agreement.

“Well, Bulma. Would you um… check the time machine and make sure everything is right and where it needs to be?” I nervously asked. She nodded.

“Sure. I'll need to check what kind of fuel it needs too so that'll be no problem. I'll need to fully read this but consider it done.” She replied with a smile.

“So we should have some time before you finish, right?” Goku asked. Before Bulma could finish her sentence, Goku rushed over to Whis and begged the angel to train him. After Whis refused, Piccolo suggested Vegeta. But Vegeta was in a mood so Goku thought it would be best not to. Goku then asked me but I quickly suggested King Kai. And just like that, the Saiyan instantly transported himself straight to the lowly Kai’s planet.

After Bulma’s parents came back from their trip, older Trunks and Mai ended up having a moment. It was kinda nice knowing he had someone special he cared about.

Bulma then asked Piccolo and Krillin to cover up the holes in her yard. I spent that short while being lectured by Lord Beerus and even a little from Whis. I apologized but Lord Beerus was still upset.

“Well, in any case. That energy I was sensing from Black… I could have sworn I felt it before.” the grumpy cat God said.

“Really?” I asked.

“So it wasn't just me my Lord. It would seem I should investigate.” Whis said.

“Yes I would think so.” Beerus replied. He then yelled on about dinner. I laughed nervously.

“Azalea, would you mind accompanying us? We could really use another opinion. Your keen sensing ability would really do us good in this.” Whis said.

“Sure. No problem.” I replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you guys going somewhere?” Goku asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. We're gonna go to another universe to check out someone who Lord Beerus and Whis said had similar energy to Black.” I said.

“Woah really? Can I come to? I'm bored here and there's no one to train with.” Goku whined. Goku begged for a little while longer until Whis eventually said okay.

“Fine. You did fight Black and I guess the more opinions the better. Plus if it'll get you to stop whining then I don't see why not.” Whis said.

“Alright!” Goku shouted.

I walked over to Piccolo to let him know what was going on. After I did we ended up conversing about other things until the older Trunks showed up.

“You feeling better now Trunks?” I asked. Trunks nodded.

“Well good for you.” Piccolo said. I stifled a laugh. It was kinda funny to see him all grumpy like that. Not that he usually isn't. Trunks then asked about Gohan.

“Uh, why do you ask?” Krillin asked.

“If you're hoping to recruit him for your fight against Black, don't bother. Gohan is a far cry from the warrior you knew as a boy.” Piccolo said.

“Yeah. He hasn't fought in a long time. He's an academic now.” I said. Trunks smiled and was happy to hear how Gohan was able to accomplish his goal. Trunks then informed us on Gohan being his mentor back in his timeline. Krillin and Piccolo were surprised, including me. He told us how the Gohan in his timeline died and how that ended up triggering his Super Saiyan transformation. I felt a sting in my heart. As rude as it seemed, I didn't envy Trunks one bit. His future sounded horrible.

“...he was so young, I didn't know how to thank him” Trunks said.

“Well there's an easy fix for ya, go thank him now.” Krillin said.

“Oh yeah! That's a great idea Krillin! I'm sure he'd be really happy to see you after so long.” I said happily.

“I believe Gohan is tending a conference at the university today.” Piccolo said.

“Oh yeah. I know where it is. Um. I'd take you there myself but… I kinda have a quick errand to run real quick.” I said nervously.

“Oh, no that's okay. I'm sure I can find i- huh?” Trunks started.

“Here.” I said as I picked up a nearby rock and transformed it into a map. I showed the map to Trunks and pointed at the university.

“This is where he'll be at. Good luck.” I said as I took off to meet up with Lord Beerus and Whis. Trunks gave a short bow and thanked me. Piccolo huffed out a laugh.

“I think I'm starting to understand what Gohan meant.” Piccolo said to himself.

“Hm?” Trunks asked.

“Well, in this timeline, Gohan and Azalea are close. So close in fact, that Gohan even told me himself that having Azalea around is what he'd imagine having a little sister would be like. Azalea has even said the same about Gohan.” Piccolo said.

“Woah really…? That's great. I'm glad.” Trunks said with a smile. He looked down at the map and assessed it. He said a goodbye to Piccolo and Krillin and flew off to meet up with Gohan.

~~~

“I can't take it anymore. What's this Zamasu guys deal huh? Please. You gotta give me something here!” Goku whined.

“Yeah, I'm a little curious too.” I said.

“For crying out-. Whis. Will you take this?” Lord Beerus asked.

“Of course.” Whis said. The angel then explained to us a little about Zamasu’s background. Goku annoyingly got excited.

“Goku! Move back a little!” I yelled.

“Oh! Sorry ‘bout that.” Goku said with a nervous laugh. My mind instantly went into deep thought. I remembered every detail about Black’s energy and wondered how he could have been related to this apprentice Kai we were going to go see. Black’s godly ki would make sense if it were Zamasu but… Black is a Saiyan and Zamasu is a Kaioshin. I wondered if Black could have somehow absorbed Zamasu.

Thoughts wandered my head for a short while til we finally arrived to the Universe 10 Kai planet.

“Yahoo! We're here at last!” Goku shouted before crashing to the ground. I sighed heavily.

“Idiot.” I said quietly. Lord Beerus, Whis, and I gently landed down on the ground to greet the two Kais.

Zamasu was confused and a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the guests but he got no chance to react. He caught sight of the pink being standing beside the Destruction God and his heart cheese-ily skipped a beat. His eyes grew a little wide and his palms were already starting to sweat.

The older one of the two Kais bowed and Whis returned the gesture. Of course I didn't want to be rude so I started to bow too.

“Hello. My na-ah!”

“No!” The younger of the two Kais grabbed both my hands and stopped me mid bow.

“I-uhm! I-” the green skinned Kai stuttered.

“Zamasu!?” The yellow skinned Kai named Gowasu seemed surprised by his apprentices sudden reaction. Everyone's attention was now on us.

“I… I'm. I-Im sorry. P-please. Forgive me m’lady.” The young green skinned Kai stammered on. Huh… so this Zamasu. I heard him say something about not needing to bow but, my mind was too far gone to hear everything.

I tried assessing his energy a little. Having him this close gave me a good feel of it. And having him this close also gave me a good look at his face too. As weird as it was to admit in that moment, I couldn't deny the fact that he did look decently attractive.

Gowasu after repeatedly calling out to his apprentice, Zamasu finally came to and nervously stepped back as he apologized again. I wasn't really sure what just happened but I assured him it was fine and introduced myself properly this time.

“I'm fairly close to the Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe. He had a quick errand to run so I'm here in his place.” I explained.

“Ah, I see. Well we're glad to have you.” Gowasu replied. He turned to Zamasu who looked to be spacing out. I felt a little uneasy since he seemed to spacing out while staring directly at me. I smiled to break tension. Zamasu’s cheeks darken.

“Aren't we Zamasu?” Gowasu asked.

“Huh…? O-Oh. Oh yes. Most definitely. Your visit humbles us.” Zamasu said with a bow. Lord Beerus looked to be annoyed by Zamasu’s last statement. Suddenly, Goku runs up and gets right in Zamasu’s face.

“Hi I'm Goku. Are you that Kai dude who’s supposed to be all super strong and stuff?” Goku asked. Zamasu didn't look too happy to see the Saiyan. Whis noted that this appeared to be the first time Zamasu had ever seen Goku. I agreed.

“Goku, don't be rude! Introduce yourself first. And do it right please.” I demanded.

“Oh, right. Properly.” Goku said before clearing his throat.

“I am called Goku your kindness. At your serving.” Goku said. I tried my best to hold in a giggle. Lord Beerus and Whis were trying their best to compose themselves too.

Zamasu’s eyes quickly averted over to me. He became so captivated by the sound of my giggles and smiling face that he completely blocked out everything that the orange gi wearing Saiyan was rambling on about.

Goku gave a bow as he finished his introduction.

“At least he made an effort.” Gowasu said. Whis and Beerus explained where Goku and I came from. Obviously Earth.

Zamasu took note of my race. He repeated the name and let it roll off his tongue. I could feel my uncomfortable level rise. Goku appeared to be a mere fly getting in his way as he tried basking in the pink sight before him. He didn't appear to be interested in the “fly” at all. That is… until the fly tried feeling up his muscles.

“Wow, not bad. You seem pretty buff for a fancy Kai. Do you wor-.” Goku started to ramble.

“Goku! What are you doing? That's ru-!” I shouted.

“How dare you touch me, mortal!” Zamasu yelled. I flinched. That kind of behavior from a God wasn't that new to me... but still. For some reason, seeing Zamasu act that way bothered me. I could see the anger and disgust in his eyes. I could feel it in his energy.

Gowasu immediately stepped in and grabbed hold of his student's wrist.

“Stop that at once, Zamasu.” Gowasu said. Zamasu still stared down Goku with a scowl, not hearing the words coming out of his master's mouth.

“Zamasu!” Gowasu called out. Zamasu took a quick glance over at me. He felt a ping of guilt as he noticed the expression on my face. The guilt wasn't for treating Goku badly or even upsetting his master. He felt guilt for letting me witness the vulgar side of him.

Zamasu lowered his hand and Gowasu apologized for his student's behaviour. He then politely asked what we came to visit for. Goku ignored his question and eagerly asked Zamasu to spar. The green skinned Kai was angrily shocked by the Saiyan's request. Goku paid no mind and continually begged him for a match.

“Show respect.” Zamasu growled. As much as Zamasu tried composing himself, the Saiyan just kept pushing his buttons.

Zamasu’s energy pushed out. It started to flare out and twitch. I could feel a slight tone change in it too.

Lord Beerus grabbed Goku by the ear and flung him back.

“You two can get to that later.” Lord Beerus said.

“Aww that's no fair Lord Beerus. I asked him nicely.” Goku whined as he tended to his ear.

“Whis.” Lord Beerus said.

“Yes sir. We're hoping you could help us solve a mystery. Recently, a troubling individual appeared on Earth in the 7th, wearing a Time Ring.” Whis said.

“A Time Ring? What is that?” Zamasu asked. My brows raised a little in surprise. I was almost convinced that Zamasu could have somehow been Goku Black, but him not knowing what a Time Ring was took me back 5 steps.

“As if that weren't vexing enough, this fellow was not a Supreme Kai.” Whis continued. Gowasu was flabbergasted.

“What? But that cannot be possible.” Gowasu said.

“Yeah, we thought so too. And what was even more stranger was the fact that he looked almost exactly like him.” I said pointing my thumb up at Goku. Gowasu and Zamasu both looked up at the stretching Saiyan. Goku took notice and transported his way down and floated directly in front of Zamasu.

“Hey, why are you staring at me so hard? You're making me self conscious. Is there something on my face?” Goku asked. Zamasu didn't respond. Instead, he just stared up at Goku in annoyance.

Ugh… we couldn't take him anywhere. He was like an overactive puppy. I pushed Goku aside and gave the two Kai’s the best smile I could.

“Anyway. Would you mind showing us your Time Rings? To make sure they're all there.” I said. Gowasu nodded as Beerus flung Goku away again.

“Yes, of course.” Gowasu said then turned to his apprentice.

“Well, Zamasu?” Gowasu tried getting Zamasu’s attention, but his student seemed too bit distracted by Saiyan above him.

“Zamasu! Let's show Lord Beerus and his associates to the temple.” Gowasu said. Still no response. I giggled at Zamasu’s space out. Zamasu immediately reacted to it. With a blush on his face, he snapped back into reality.

“U-uh. Yes, master.” Zamasu replied.

After we got to the temple, the Kai’s went behind two big doors to bring out the Time Rings. While they were gone, Whis, Lord Beerus, and I discussed what we thought about the situation for a short while.

The two doors opened up as Gowasu and Zamasu reappeared. Gowasu apologized for the wait as they headed back our direction. The yellow Kai then opened up the box. I wasn't sure how many there were supposed to actually be, so I left that up to Lord Beerus and Whis. Luckily they said none were missing.

Gowasu then asked why we specifically came to his universe for a problem that happened in our universe. Whis informed him that we were paying visits to the other universes as well. Even though it was clearly a lie.

“Get away from me!” We all turned our heads to find Goku still begging Zamasu for a sparring match. I put a hand to my head and messaged my temples. I sighed heavily and wondered why we even brought him along.

Goku tried another one of his “formal speeches” but it didn't look to please the green Kai.

“Goku, for the last time, leave him alone!” I said.

“No, it's quite alright.”

“Huh?” I turned toward Gowasu.

“This'll provide an excellent opportunity. Go ahead and spar with him Zamasu.” Gowasu said.

“Master Gowasu, I-!” Zamasu protested.

“Use this as an opportunity to get to know the mortals better.” Gowasu said. Zamasu growled a little but gave in.

“As you wish.” Zamasu replied. Goku excitedly thanked Gowasu. The older Kai then asked his apprentice to hold back but Goku protested and told Zamasu not to pull his punches. Lord Beerus agreed and warned Zamasu that he'd die if he didn't go all out.

We all headed out to the open field for the fight. Goku and Zamasu stood at opposite ends. Goku’s energy spiked and his power shot higher as he turned Super Saiyan 2, surprising both the Kais.

“What happened? The mortal transformed.” Gowasu said.

“Yes. The form he's taken is called Super Saiyan.” Whis informed.

“Yep. And this isn't even the only one.” I said. Goku then commented on Lord Beerus being the last deity he fought till now. Both Kais were shocked.

Goku and Zamasu got in their fighting stances. I turned my heightened sensing ability on and observed Zamasu’s stance. It wasn't one I'd seen before, but he did look well guarded.

Goku charged straight for Zamasu and the fight ensued. At first it appeared Zamasu had the win right in his grasp, but Goku quickly turned things around just as quick.

Both fighters energy flared out and I gasped. The energy of Zamasu sent me back to the memory of Goku Black’s energy from earlier. But the similarities between the two was what took my breath away this time.

The fight continued as my mind raced a million miles an hour. I could hear chatter coming from the divine beings next to me as I watched the fight. My breathing started to quicken.

Energy was unique. Energy from each and every single living being was different. The fact that Zamasu and Goku Black’s energies were similar was no way a coincidence.

I suddenly felt cold and my body started to shake.

Zamasu fell back and landed on the grass. His complete shock in Goku’s strength made him freeze and he stopped fighting back.

“Stop!” I yelled out. I wasn't sure why I did, but all I wanted in that moment was to go home.

Goku stopped just before he could land a hit on Zamasu’s wide eyed face. The Saiyan powered down and laughed. Goku then held his hand out to Zamasu.

“Not bad. You know, for just a plain old Kai, you're pretty strong. Even the Supreme Kai from my universe wouldn't last five minutes with you.” Goku said. That snapped me out of it. I quickly transported my way over to the Saiyan.

“Huh!? What was that Goku!?” I yelled.

“Oh nothing! Nothing at all! I was just complimenting him on his fighting, that's all!” Goku rambled. I growled.

“Don't you dare underestimate Shin! I'll have you know I've been teaching him how to fight, myself!” I yelled.

“Oh wow really? That's so cool. So you wouldn't mind if I challenged him?”

“What!? Don't be ridiculous! Of course not!”

“Huh? But why not?”

“He's the Supreme Kai, Goku! I'm sure he has a million better things to do than fight you.”

“Aww c'mon, Azalea!”

“No way! I'm not letting you lay a hand o-” Zamasu’s energy twitched and my mind quickly averted to the green Kai as he started sending energy into his hand. I took a step back.

“Zamasu.” Gowasu warned.

Zamasu looked up at me and studied my face. He felt guilt once again and grumpily calmed down before standing back up.

Lord Beerus and Whis said their goodbyes to Gowasu and started walking away. Goku and I took notice. The Saiyan gave a quick bye before taking off.

“Wha-? Goku! Ugh… Never has any manners.” I said before turning back to Zamasu.

“Well. Anyway.” I started. I was about to give a bow and say my goodbye until Zamasu stopped me once again.

“No. Please. It's quite alright. A radiancy such as yourself shouldn't need to bow.” Zamasu said.

“A… radiancy?” I questioned. Did he just compliment me?

I looked down and noticed my hand in his. My eyes widened a little and my cheeks burned. Zamasu took notice to my expression and looked down. His eyes widened along with mine and his cheeks grew a dark purple.

“Azalea!? We're leaving now!” I heard Goku call out. I squeaked.

“U-Uhm! I-I’m sorry! I gotta go. I-It was a pleasure meeting you.” I said before taking off and leaving the apprentice Kai to wonder if he was ever gone see his pink mistress again.


	4. Chapter 4

While Whis flew us home, we discussed what we thought about Zamasu and if he really could be Goku Black. I even ended up getting pestered by Goku again about fighting Shin.

After telling them what I thought and how completely off putting it was, I asked Whis to drop me off at the Supreme Kai planet. Lord Beerus was mad that I would even ask, but I knew after he had something to eat he'd be fine.

~~~

“Azalea!” Shin said in excitement.

“Shin!” I exclaimed happily. We greeted each other halfway as Elder Kai and Kibito caught up. I turned back around and thanked Whis by turning a couple rocks into packed snacks for them before they flew off toward Earth.

“Welcome, miss Azalea.” Kibito greeted. I smiled wearily.

“Hello, Kibito.” I said. Still wasn't used to him calling me that.

“It's wonderful to see you again.” Kibito said. I smiled a little more brighter from his hospitality.

“Same here.” I replied.

“Another friendly visit?” Elder Kai asked after finally catching up.

“Well, yes and no.” I said. They all gave me either confused or surprised looks.

“It's a lot to explain so we should probably sit down.” I said.

“And after all that time I took to get here.” Elder Kai complained.

“Pff! Sorry bout that old man.” I giggled.

~~~

After we sat down, Kibito prepared tea and I explained the situation. I told them about everything, except for future me and future Shin. I even regrettably told them about how I fixed the time machine. I expected an angry response but didn't get one. Well, the old man was a little cross with me but he was the only one. I kind of expected Shin to be upset too, but I was more than a little surprised when he defended me.

I then told them about how we went to Universe 10 to see Zamasu.

“Zamasu… Yes, we've met him before. He seemed very nice.” Shin said. Kibito agreed.

“Hmm… Yeah I guess. But, did he seem spacey to you at all?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Kibito asked.

“Um. I don't know. He just kinda wandered off a lot. You know?” I said pointing to my head. They all nodded in understanding.

“Hmm… he didn't appear that way to me.” Kibito said.

“Yes, He came off very sharp and focused.” Shin said.

“Hm. Weird. Guess we just caught them at a bad time or something.” I commented. My brows furrowed.

“B-but then again! We may have not been paying attention as much as we thought.” Shin said suddenly.

“Hm? Oh no, I'm sure you were watching perfectly! I-I was probably the one who wasn't paying that much attention.” I said.

“That's not possible. Your observation skills are better than anyone else I know.” Shin replied. That stopped me dead in my tracks. He just... Shin just-!

I turned my head away as I felt my cheeks burn.

“O-oh. Really? You… you really think so?” I asked nervously.

“Yes. I do.” He said.

Kibito and Elder Kai exchanged looks. And with those looks alone, they concluded that watching two people who clearly liked each other not admit their feelings, was unbearable.

~~~

After awhile of talking and discussing the situation, we moved on to lighter subjects. We talked for an hour longer until fighting came into the conversation.

“So, how's your training going?” I asked Shin.I never sparred with him but I have observed every once in awhile. I couldn't ever bring myself to take a swing at him. Just the thought of it made my stomach turn.

“I'm doing okay. Of course, I'm not much of a fighter, but I don't mind learning.” Shin replied.

“What? No way. From what I've seen, you're really good. Your footwork is spot on and your guard is almost perfect.” I said with a smile. He turned away and sipped his tea. Hm. Did I say something wrong…?

“U-um. Have you… Have you been working on your reflexes at all?” I asked nervously. I was scared I might have offended him. He did say they weren't good. But he surprisingly wasn't upset. He turned back around and responded with a yes.

“Oh. Good. That's great. Um. Not to be rude or anything but… would it be okay if I could see how much you've progressed?” I asked. He nodded and stood up.

“Yes. I'm really glad you asked. I've been wanting to get your opinion on how I've been doing.” Shin said. The adorable Supreme Kai took a few steps away from the table and asked his apprentice for assistance. They went out onto the grass.

Just as they were about to prepare himself, a beam of light shot down from the sky. I sensed them a split second before they arrived, and in that split second, my mood instantly dropped. I groaned.

“This better be good.” I mumbled before standing up.

~~~

This is not good.

“WHAT!?” Shin exclaimed. I flinched. My eyes were wide with surprise. I had almost forgot Shin could yell. He never did. Until now I guess.

“Wait! The palace of Grand Zeno!?” Shin asked.

“Yep. That's what I said.” Goku replied. The Saiyan put his hands together.

“Can you take me. Pretty please?” Goku asked.

“Would you be so kind?” Whis asked. I grumbled.

“Normally I'd say no, but… this is Grand Zeno we're talking about.” I said.

“Well what does that matter?” Goku asked.

“Because, genius! The Supreme Kai isn't someone you can just come to whenever you need to get somewhere quick! He's the Supreme Kai, not a chauffeur!” I yelled.

“Alright alright okay. I see your point. But we really do need him this time.” Goku said.

“Yeah yeah I know… I guess Grand Zeno would be the only exception.” I said.

“Hmm. What I don't understand is why he'd wanna see you. You're not even divine.” Elder Kai said.

“Beats me. He didn't say.” Goku replied.

“To think, Goku laying eyes on the palace but I haven't even been there.” Kibito complained.

“Of course not, you toddler! I've only been three times myself.” Elder Kai said.

“Right, sir.” Kibito said before looking down.

“Knock it off, old man! Quit picking on him.” I said.

“Hmph!” Elder Kai turned away from me. I turned to look at Goku. He had that same look he always had.

“Goku, can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Hm? Yeah sure. What is it?”

“Please keep yourself in check. If the Omni King is the way I've heard, then please don't say anything rude.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I really seem like the rude type of guy who can't behave himself?”

“Yes, you do.” The three Kais and I said in unison. Goku laughed.

“You guys are funny.” The Saiyan said. I grunted.

“I guess praying is our only option.” I said with a sigh.

“I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting.” Shin said. Whis thanked Shin as the light purple Kai prepared to leave. I waved a hand in the air and wished them luck.

After they disappeared the old man just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“So that's it huh?” Elder Kai asked. I turned back to look at him.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“After all this time, that's all that's gonna happen?” He went on.

“What are going on about, old man?” I asked with slight annoyance in my tone.

“When are you gonna admit your feelings to him?” Elder Kai asked. My cheeks burned red.

“Wha-!? Wh-what are you talking about!? What feelings?” I stammered.

“The ones written all over your face.” Elder Kai joked with a laugh. I growled angrily as steam made its way out of my arm holes.

“Miss Azalea, if I may intervene.” Kibito spoke up.

“Huh? Oh. Um. Sure. I guess. Why not.” I said.

“Please, forgive me if I what I say may be out of place, but… I don't think it would be a bad idea if you did.” Kibito said.

“Kibito…” I trailed off.

“There. You see? Even he agrees.” Elder Kai said.

“Are you sure…?” I asked Kibito. The tall Kai nodded.

“Yes. I believe your feelings for the Supreme Kai are genuine. I can see how much you care for him. Back when we first met, when we first fought Buu, your feelings for the Supreme Kai were more than I could comprehend. Even after I had fused with my master, I could still see how much you cared for him.” Kibito said.

“Is that why you call me miss now?” I asked.

“Yes. That's part of it. But, I believe, that no matter what my masters answer will be to your feelings, your relationship with him will still stay strong.” Kibito said.

“Woah… Kibito. Is… Is that really how you feel?” I asked. He nodded.

“Oh... wow. Thanks, Kibito. I had no idea you felt that way.” I said with a soft smile. He smiled back. I let out a small laugh and Kibito followed up with his own. Soon we were laughing till our eyes teared up. Elder Kai eyed us weirdly.

“We sure have come a long way huh Kibito?” I asked, wiping away a tear.

“Well, you certainly sure have.” He replied.

“Well yeah I guess. But no way. You've accomplished a lot since we met, too.” I said.

“Well not much, but I appreciate the compliment miss Azalea.” Kibito replied. We both stared up at the sky as the wind blew past us. A small laugh escaped my lips.

“You know, I'm really glad you're the first person I met, Kibito.” I said. He looked down at me with a somewhat surprised blank stare.

“A lot was going on at the time. I could have run into some kind of weirdo just hanging around. I'm just glad it was you instead.” I said still looking up at the sky. He thanked me again and looked back up at the sky with me.

“Are you two done being all sappy?” Elder Kai snapped.

“You know, I'm in so great a mood right now that not even your snarky comments can ruin it.” I said. Just then, Shin, Goku and Whis flashed back. Kibito, Elder Kai, and I went over to greet them.

I immediately took notice to Shin’s state and hurriedly rushed over to him. Good mood gone.

“Shin? Are you okay? What's wrong?” I asked. I looked up at Goku with an angry expression.

“What's that look for? I didn't do anything.” Goku said. I groaned angrily and turned back to Shin.

“Come on. Let's sit you down over here.” I said. He didn't reply which only made me worry even more.

“Shin? Are you okay?” I asked with more worry in my tone than I wanted. He surprisingly nodded.

“Yes. I'm okay. Thank you.” Shin said.

“What happened? You still don't look that okay... Is it a fever? Do you have a fever?” I asked.

“Oh, no. I don't have a-”

“Here. Let me check.” I said before putting my forehead to his. I then felt him start to burn up quickly before he passed out.

“Ah! Shin!?” I yelled. I growled angrily as I turned toward Goku.

“Huh? Wait no hold on! Th-that wasn't my fault!” Goku shouted.

“What do you mean!? Who's else could it be!? He was completely fine until he left with you!” I shouted back. I groaned heavily and turned back to the unconscious Kai.

“Kibito, can you please lay him down inside the palace?” I asked. Kibito nodded and complied. I watched as the tall Kai carried his master away. Goku then asked if I was gonna come with him back to Earth. I stood there nervously thinking it over.

“Hmm… No… No I don't think so. Not for a awhile anyway.” I said. The wind blew.

“Sorry. I'm sure you and Vegeta can handle this though, right? Tell Trunks I said sorry.” I asked.

“No problem. I'm sure he'll understand.” Goku said. I stifled a laugh. He was always so positive.

“Thanks. Oh. And hey. Give Black a good one for me.” I said, turning back to the Saiyan. He had a serious look on his face.

“Yeah. Sure thing.”

Goku and Whis headed back to Earth and I headed to where Kibito had laid his master to rest.

It wasn't because I was scared to fight Black or that I didn't want to. I wanted to avenge Shin. I wanted to use everything I had against that jerk and get revenge for what he did to Shin. My future self was too weak to protect him. Thinking of her only fueled the fire though.

But as much as I wanted to go and fight with everything I had, the thought of me not being here when Shin needed me, scared me. It scared me so much that I shook. Seeing him like that a minute ago terrified me.

I quickened my pace. I have to protect him. Even if from something small like a fever.

I couldn't be weak. Not like future me. Not like Zelia. Unlike her, I'm not weak. I can protect the people I care about. And I was going to. Plain and simple.


	5. Chapter 5

“Justice is not a sword eradicating evil, but a scale, keeping good and evil in balance.”

“Balance, master?”

“One can succumb to evil, but reject that darkness and rediscover the light with new understanding. Justice makes that journey possible. Evil informs good. And that is why we give the mortals their mind.”

The green Kai’s brows furrowed a little. But he quickly blew it off and smiled.

“You give corruption far too much credit. Evil does not inform good. It sullies it. Like the Babari sully their world with violence. And that arrogant Goku sullied this sacred ground by swinging his fist at a God.”

The older yellow Kai put down his cup and looked up at his apprentice.

“Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom. But they misuse it, to destroy the beauty of creation.”

The young green Kai turned around and looked up at the tree towering above them.

“Mortals do not succumb to evil, they are the evil. They create it and spread it, with minds they shouldn't possess. How can we call ourselves Gods, if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?”

The older Kai watched as the tea in his cup became even more clouded. He thought up what he was going to say to correct his student, but one thing weighed his mind that he couldn't let pass.

“Mortals are evil you say? Would you say the same about that charming pink young lady from earlier?”

The young Kai’s eyes went wide as his cheeks grew a dark purple.

“M-master! I-.”

“Would you say she sullied these sacred grounds as well?” The yellow Kai asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“N-no! Well-. I-I...”

The older Kai laugh at his students fluster. The younger Kai could do nothing but take in the embarrassment his master bestowed upon him as the blush showed clear on his face.

“I only jest. That aside, you have a strong hunger for justice and that can be a great thing, Zamasu. But we must put temperance over righteousness, and guide lost children to a good path that seems slow, even for us. Do not forget the true reason you have honed your fighting ability is to strengthen your mind on your journey toward enlightenment. Being Gods does not make us perfect. We to, must learn and mature over time.”

The green Kai, still with a slight blush on his face, turned toward his master and bowed. After being constructed to make more tea, he took the cart and headed back to the palace.

After being a good distance away, he stopped on the path he was on and looked up at the sky.

“But merely watching…? That's a sin too. Don't you see?” The green Kai asked. He watched as the pink petals flurried around him. Images of the female Majin from before played in his mind.

“Her? Sullied? No. I'd say she's practically beauty itself. Personified. The fact that she was born a mortal is a travesty. And one that I should say isn't her fault.” The Kai said to himself before he continued toward the palace.

“Worry not. I promise I'll fix this mess. And then, we'll finally have the perfect paradise you deserve.”

~~~

“I'm fine. Truly. Please don't trouble yourself too much.” Shin said.

“Okay… If you're sure. You just really scared me for a second there. What happened while you were at Grand Zeno’s palace?” I asked. Shin briefly explained to me what happened and how it was pretty much stress from the situation that caused him to act so strange. I was just glad he was okay now and made a mental note to apologize to Goku the next time I saw him.

“Goku tried his best to comfort me, but there were times where I truly believed we were close to being erased. I apologize for making you worry so much.” Shin said. I shook my head.

“No, that's okay. You don't need to apologize. You definitely had a good reason to be worried. Anyone in your situation would have been. I know I would be.” I said before giving him a casual smile. Shin smiled back.

Dammit. I hated when that happened. Everytime. Every damn time. Everytime he smiled, my mind goes completely blank and I feel like my heart is gonna burst. I know he's a God but… why does he have to be so fucking perfect?

“Azalea?”

“Huh?” I snapped back into reality. Shin let out a small laugh and I immediately blushed.

“Are you sure you're okay as well?” Shin asked.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just daydreaming a little, that's all. Sorry.” I replied. Shin let out another stifled laugh and continually stared at me with a smile on his face. I stopped for a minute to admire his features. I did this more often than I guess any normal person would but, some days it was hard not to. Everything about him practically screamed perfection.

I had heard about stuff like this mostly from Bulma and only a couple times from Videl. Meeting a cute guy that you just couldn't help but make strange squealing noises whenever you saw or even just thought about them. They both even admitted doing this at least once with their now husbands.

As we sat there, continually staring at each other, I wondered if there was a way to tell if you had a simple crush or if you were actually in the presence of your soulmate.

~~~

Over at Universe 10, the Supreme Kai was enjoying a match on his television.

“Master Gowasu, what is this? Are you watching Godtube again?” Zamasu asked his mentor.

“Yes, I'm thinking about becoming a Godtuber.” Gowasu said. He then laughed and told his student to watch the match.

“I wish you could have been here earlier. Your girlfriend had some incredible matches.” Gowasu teased.

“My… girlfriend, sir?”

“Yes. Azalea, I believe her name was.” Gowasu replied. The mere sound of the name caused Zamasu to blush deeply. He was about to comment when a realization popped into his head.

“S-so… she's a martial artist as well?” Zamasu asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes. And from what I've seen, an incredibly powerful one as well. She defeated another fighter with a single punch.” Gowasu said. Zamasu quickly turned toward his master with his brows raised.

“A single punch…?” Zamasu asked in disbelief. His mentor confirmed with a nod. Zamasu looked back at the television screen. The match between the assassin Hit of Universe 6 and the Saiyan Son Goku of Universe 7 continued to play.

After being disgusted by witnessing Goku possess God energy, Zamasu asked his master about the Super Dragon Balls. Gowasu explained what the Dragon Balls were before Goku using his x20 Kaioken played. Immediately after, the screen showed the unfortunate female Majin’s body going limp.

“Oh my!” Gowasu exclaimed as Zamasu gasped. Zamasu's heart felt like it stopped completely. A wave of worry, fear, and shock hit him all at once. The fight continued.

After watching the light blue eyed Majin finally wake, Zamasu felt relief. He decided he'd go outside for some air so he could try to calm his nerves.

The green Kai thought for a long while. He thought about the Majin he fell for. The Saiyan that possessed divine energy. And the Super Dragon Balls.

For reasons unknown, Zamasu found a way to get what he needed. And without saying a word to his master, the determined Kai left to get the information he needed to start his plan.

~~~

*Shin P.O.V.*

“I appreciate you taking the time to help with my training.” Kibito said. The sound of Azalea’s giggle chimed through the air.

“You know you don't have to thank me every time.” She replied. Elder Kai and I watched from the table as Azalea and Kibito continued their sparring session.

I tried paying as close attention as I could in hopes of maybe learning how to improve my own fighting technique, but I ended up becoming too captivated and enticed to focus.

She easily blocked and dodged Kibito’s advances. Occasionally, they would stop so Azalea could show my faithful student how to do certain moves and techniques. She would show him slowly at first, teaching him step by step, then do it all at once so he could see the end results. It was my favorite part. She moved swiftly and her movements were always precise and on point.

“How long are you gonna just sit there and drool?” My eyes grew big. With a blush on my face, I turned toward the voice.

“G-great ancestor?” I stammered. He raised a brow.

“Well?” He asked.

“Wha-... What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean!? You think I was born yesterday or something!?

“N-no. Of course not. But-.” Elder Kai sighed heavily.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly annoying it is seeing you go all googly eyed every time but never actually telling her how you feel…?” Elder Kai said wearily.

“Wh-what ever do you mean great an-”

“Don't play dumb with me boy! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why don't you just go over there an-mph!”

“Hey old man! Who do you think you're yelling at, huh!?” Azalea shouted as her foot rested against the older Kai’s face. She pulled away and I noticed her red eyes turn back into their normal light blue.

I let out a small sigh of relief as the two started argued. Azalea got me out of a lot of bad or uncomfortable situations, and I of course appreciated it. I was glad the topic of conversation was averted, but I truly hated seeing her upset.

“U-uh, sorry for interrupting, but there is someone who would like to speak with you, Supreme Kai.” Kibito said holding out a crystal ball.

*P.O.V. End*

Shin thanked Kibito and took the crystal ball from him.

“Oh. Uhm… do… do you need me to uhm…” I said as I pointed off in a direction. Shin was a bit confused but quickly caught on.

“Oh no. That's quite alright. You two could use a break. I'm sure this won't take long.” Shin replied with a smile.

“O-oh. Okay.” I said. Shin put down the crystal ball on the table and a giant head appeared inside it.

I was kinda nervous being around Shin all sweaty and gross but, I was told more than once that I smelt like a bakery after training which strangely made sense, so I tried not to let it bother me and focused on the weird being named Zuno.

He was overly frantic and nervous. And even though he was annoying, I tried to listen as best I could. He stumbled his words a lot but, what I could make out wasn't good.

After the call ended, the three Kais and I tried puzzling more pieces together.

“If he's asking about the Super Dragon Balls, then he's probably got some kind of goal or desire he wants fulfilled, right?” Elder Kai asked.

“Well yeah but, why would he ask Zuno about me and Goku?” I asked. Not a single one of us had an answer to that question.

“This situation appears to be getting stranger and stranger.” Kibito commented.

“Yeah. It sure does. And why was he asking about rituals?” I mumbled quietly.

Then, as if on cue, we were contacted by Whis. Long story short, Bulma had called them to call us, in exchange for food.

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks failed. And now they were calling me for back up.

After talking to the cat God and his assistant about what we heard from Zuno; Lord Beerus, Whis, Shin, and I headed for Earth to tell the others.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good evening.” Whis said as we landed. Older Trunks, kid Trunks, along with Mai and her two friends were gathered on the balcony. Younger Trunks took notice to Shin and I.

“Please forgive the intrusion, but do you know if Goku is nearby? Our most honorable Supreme Kai tells us there's something he needs to say to him.” Whis said. The purple Kai stepped forward.

“It's most important.” Shin said.

After being seated, we patiently waited for Goku and the others to come while being served the most amazing looking sundaes! Lord Beerus and Whis eyed their desserts happily while Shin was curious on what it actually was.

“What is this?” The Kai asked. He turned to his right and watched as I ate a spoonful of ice cream. I formed a dreamy smile as I savored the flavor. Shin couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face.

I turned to look at him and noticed he hadn't even picked up his spoon.

“It's called a sundae. Try some. It tastes amazing!” I said cheerfully. He knew the big weakness Majin’s had for sweet things, so he figured the dessert sitting in front of him wouldn't be too bad.

I continually ate as Shin picked up his spoon. He scooped up some ice cream and curiously tasted it. As soon as his taste buds were coated with the cold vanilla flavor, his brows raised. He immediately became enticed. He took a second spoonful and savored it a little longer.

“So, how is it?” I asked.

“It's delicious! I've never tasted anything quite like it.” Shin replied with a bright smile. I giggled a little.

“I'm glad you like it.” I said.

“Would you mind if I asked what this is?” Shin asked while pointing to one of the toppings.

“Oh, that's flan. It tastes sweet too. It's one of my favorites so I was gonna eat it last.” I replied.

“I see. Well then, I'll give it a try as well. I'm positive it will be as good as you make it sound.” Shin said.

“Yo, Supreme Kai. Did you need to tell me something?” Goku said as he joined us outside. We all turned to look at him. I looked back at Shin and nodded, letting him know that he could be the one to tell them. After he did, Goku then asked who it was that interrogated Zuno.

“It… It was Zamasu.” I said.

“Zamasu!? Really!?” Goku yelled.

“Why would he be asking about the Super Dragon Balls?” Bulma asked.

“Sounds like there's something we need to share with you too then.” Vegeta said.

“What would that be, Saiyan?” Lord Beerus asked. They then went into a brief explanation of what happened in Trunks’s future. The four of us at the table were surprised to hear the news. Lord Beerus them commented on Goku Black’s Super Saiyan transformation sounding like a type of ice cream right before stealing Shin’s sundae.

“Hey! What do you think you're doing!?” I yelled as I slammed my hands on the table. I made my way around and grabbed hold of the dessert.

“Give that back!!” I yelled at the giant cat. Beerus and I then got in a small tussle as Whis and the others continued to converse. I shortly gave in and decided to give my sundae to Shin. Shin was slightly reluctant, saying how it was mine and that he didn't mind not having one. But I insisted. He then did something that I never expected.

He grabbed the spoon, scooped out some ice cream, and held it out to me. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. I turned away to hide my blush.

He curiously asked what was wrong. I tried shaking it off and told him it was nothing. I tried ignoring my obvious blushing face and let him feed me.

I became instantly captivated by the taste and I smiled dreamily. Shin smiled at the sight of seeing me so happy. If I wasn't too caught up in the moment, I probably would have wondered if he understood what just happened.

~~~

“Two individuals could have similar energies by coincidence.” Shin said.

“Indeed, but the odds would be most extraordinary.” Whis said.

“What do you think, Azalea?” Shin asked. My brows furrowed as I thought for a short while.

Out of all the energies I've sensed, I've never met two that were as close as those two were.

“Hmm. No. I don't know. I think it's a little too soon to tell.” I replied.

After a little more talking, Whis explained to us his theory on who Goku Black is and Zamasu’s plan to wipe out mortals. Goku even chimed in and mentioned how Zamasu needed the Super Dragon Balls to accomplish his goal. Mai and her two friends clapped for him.

“He's going to wish for Goku Black.” Goku said.

“Ugh! I still don't get it though!” I yelled out. Everyone turned to look at me.

“Don't get what?” Bulma asked.

“Me! Why did he ask about me!? And rituals. What's the point? From what Trunks said, I'm not even in the future. I'm gone. So it doesn't seem like I'm part of his master plan. So what's the deal?” I asked. No one had an answer.

“Hm. Well that's a mystery that we may never solve. For now, all we can do is work with what we have and speculate.” Whis said.

The conversation then continued and we were brought back to the topic of Goku Black. They theorized that Goku Black was some kind of copy but that somehow didn't seem right to me.

I sent energy into my eyes to make my energy sensing ability keener. I stood up from my chair and walked directly to Goku. I studied every inch of his energy and took notice to every detail.

“Something wrong?” I heard a voice call out. I ignored their question. I turned off my sensing ability and turned around.

“Yeah… I'm positive now. Goku Black isn't a copy. He's Zamasu.” I said. Everyone was surprised by my statement.

“Interesting. Care to explain?” Lord Beerus asked. I sighed.

“Well… Getting a feel of Zamasu and Goku’s energy... It feels almost exactly like Goku Black’s. Minus all the dark clouded-ness to it. I'm almost a hundred percent positive that what Zamasu wished for was to switch bodies with Goku.” I said.

“Are you sure?” I heard older Trunks ask. I nodded.

“Yeah. And I'm guessing the Zamasu you guys saw was the one from your timeline, Trunks.” I replied.

“Hmm. That aside, waiting a year between wishes would take some real patience.” Lord Beerus said. Bulma agreed. A thought then popped into the purple cats head.

Lord Beerus mentioned the Time Ring and how that was probably how Zamasu was able to skip the year long wait.

“Oh yeah that's right. But wait. If Zamasu has the Time Ring, then-ah!” I exclaimed.

“What is it?” I heard Vegeta ask.

“Azalea, is something wrong?” Shin asked.

“We have to go to the Tenth Universe, now!” I shouted.

“Huh? Why?” Goku asked. I looked down with a concerned expression on my face. I held onto my forearm.

“It's a just feeling. I know we're only going on theories, but… based on the everything we know so far, I'm worried the Supreme Kai from Universe Ten could be in danger.” I said.

Goku was confused by what I meant so Bulma had to explain it to him.

“If we're right, Zamasu ruins my future, and he claims it's all in the name of justice.” Older Trunks said.

Justice. Justice?

My hands slowly curled into fist and my jaw clenched.

Goku was getting pumped up. He wanted to face Zamasu. Everyone, despite how unsettling the situation was, felt a tiny hint of comfort knowing Goku was jumping in. Everyone except Shin. He felt worry and confusion from seeing my current state.

All I could think about in that moment was how ridiculous all this sounded. I was angry.

Justice? What justice? Did he seriously call “killing innocents” justice?

Killing Shin… What part of that was justice?

And why couldn't the future me protect him?

I became so angry with everything that my energy accidentally flared out. Everyone's attention was now on me.

I almost scared myself. I quickly regained my composure and my energy died down.

“Azalea?”

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just… really want this to be over with.” I said.

“Can't argue with that.” Lord Beerus said lazily. I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself as best I could before turning to Shin.

“So. Should we go now?” I asked, as I tried giving him the best smile I could. It wasn't a big one. But it was enough to let him know I was okay.

He nodded before standing up and facing not just me but the others too.

“Yes. But I have one request. I must insist you keep this amicable. After all, the present Zamasu has done nothing explicitly wrong. Not yet.” Shin said.

Goku comforted Trunks and Vegeta went back inside to train.

Even though Vegeta didn't say it, I could still practically hearing him. I'm sure he wanted to rant on about how they didn't need my help. And that he can handle Goku Back and Zamasu by himself. That was fine I guess. If he didn't want my help then he wasn't going to get it. I'll just go to help Trunks and Goku instead.

Plus, helping out wasn't my only objective. If my future self didn't wanna do anything then I guess I will.

~~~

“What's up?” Goku greeted. Gowasu stood up from his chair and bowed.

“My, another surprise visit. Has something happen to put you here?” Gowasu asked.

“Well, first of all, I'm relieved to see you're alright.” Shin said. Yeah, it sure was. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

Gowasu was confused by his statement and asked what he meant. Lord Beerus ignored his question and asked if Zamasu was around. But according to Gowasu, Zamasu hadn't been here all day. My energy sensing ability said otherwise. I guess Zamasu had just gotten back without Gowasu knowing.

Goku slipped up and bluntly mentioned Zamasu destroying the future. Lord Beerus and I hit him on the head.

“Ow! What was that for!? I just answered him!” Goku whined. Lord Beerus and I growled.

“We'll do the talking Goku.” Lord Beerus said. Gowasu asked what the Saiyan meant but Lord Beerus ignored his question again and asked the yellow Kai if there was anything he found off-putting about Zamasu. Gowasu was unsure of what the Destruction God was implying, but after Lord Beerus specified, he was like an open book.

The yellow Kai seemed positive that his apprentice was getting better and that he was almost ready to take on his duty as the Supreme Kai of Universe 10. I then realized how fooled Zamasu had his master. If Zamasu would just wait, he would definitely get the role sooner than expected.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a sudden dark energy. Fear completely filled me. I gasped and held my hands to my lips. I was so caught off guard that I hadn't noticed myself taking a couple steps back.

“Azalea? What's wrong? Are you okay?” Shin asked. I tried to choke down my fear enough to answer him.

I gripped and squeezed my forearm to try and stop my shaking. I've never felt so much bloodlust before. Not even when we fought Papa’s bad side.

“He's coming.” Was all I could manage. Everyone's attention averted to the two giant doors just before they opened.

I attempted to put on a brave face so it wouldn't seem like anything was wrong. But ultimately, all I could do was make it look like I wasn't scared, which I guess was good enough.

“Gowasu. I have brought your tea, master.” Zamasu said. He pushed the cart out and turned to close the doors behind him.

Shin made sure to focus on Zamasu. It wasn't often that I got this scared. Not only was Shin worried about me, but he was also concerned about how Zamasu would play this out. He was practically mortified that a fellow Kai would even have those kinds of thoughts.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise this is. It's the Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe along with its Destroyer Lord Beerus, his attendant Whis and, let's see… You were, Goku, correct? And-oh!” Zamasu stopped to take a bow.

“Azalea. What an absolutely lovely surprise. I didn't realize you were here. I honestly was not expecting to see your captivating self so soon. Please forgive me for not greeting you sooner.” Zamasu said as he pushed the cart over to the table.

Wait. What? Captivating? Was that an insult? It didn't sound like one, but…

Zamasu kept his eyes on me as he asked why we came for a second visit.

Shin noticed how little Zamasu was paying attention to his tea making. He also noticed the green Kai’s gaze and remembered what I had told him back on his planet. Zamasu was spacey.

The purple Kai then realized what was going on and exactly why Zamasu had asked Zuno about me.

I started to feel more uncomfortable as Zamasu continued to stare.

Lord Beerus started to explain that we came back because of Goku, but got interrupted after Shin took a step in front of me and cleared his throat. Zamasu was then reminded that I wasn't the only one in the room.

“My apologies. I seemed to have had something caught in my throat. Please. Continue, Lord Beerus.” Shin said. I looked down at Shin with surprise. He had a serious look in his face.

I looked back up at Zamasu. He was looking back at Shin. The smile he had on his face was gone.

“Right…” Lord Beerus said before continuing. Goku was still confused on what was going on.

Zamasu agreed to fight Goku again but Lord Beerus said otherwise and promised to angrily lecture Goku when we got back to our universe.

Whis then came up with a couple more excuses to leave. He exchanged looks with Shin before handing Gowasu a gift.

Rice cakes. Lucky.

Lord Beerus started to pull Goku away after Whis said his goodbye to Gowasu. Shin held his arm out.

“Shall we?” Shin asked. A confused blank look showed on my face.

“Huh?” I would have blushed if this situation hadn't been so weird. He's never done this before. But then again, we've never been in a situation like this before.

I noticed him turn to look back at Zamasu. Zamasu stared back. I could feel the tension in the air.

“Oh. Uhm… okay…” I said before grabbing hold of his arm.

~~~

We transported our way out into space and Whis formed a giant bubble around us.

“Well, then? What do you think?” Shin asked.

“It's as we suspected.” Whis replied.

“There's no doubt about it. He plans to kill Gowasu in cold blood.” Lord Beerus said. Goku asked how they knew and Whis explained how Zamasu's aura smelt of murderous intent, then cracked a joke about about Lord Beerus’s farts.

“You're saying you could sense it in his energy? But I didn't sense anything from him at all.” Goku said.

“Well, of course, Lord Beerus is a Destroyer, which makes him highly attuned to these destructive inclinations. Naturally the same goes for his attendant. And judging by Azalea’s reaction earlier, I'm sure she noticed as well.” Whis said. Shin turned to me.

“Is that true, Azalea?” Shin asked. I looked down and gave a small nod. Shin felt his heart sink in a little.

“I apologize for having you go through with this. Having to sense something like that must have felt awful.” Shin said.

“Yeah… it was. But… that doesn't matter now. Right now we need to focus on the problem and make sure Zamasu doesn't go through with killing Gowasu.” I said.

“Yes, but first we'll need some proof.” Lord Beerus said.

“But wait. What good is proof if Gowasu’s already dead? You said he's gonna do it! We've gotta get back and save him!” Goku exclaimed.

“Believe me Goku, I'm just as concerned as you are. But we're talking about the next Supreme Kai to be. We can't just off him because he has bad thoughts. As much as it bothers me, we can't do anything yet.” I said.

“Yes. For now, all we can do is watch.” Whis said before waving his staff. A green orb formed and a live viewing of Gowasu and Zamasu appeared inside it.

We watched as Zamasu served the tea Whis gave them to Gowasu. Shin gasped.

“What if he put poison in there?” Shin asked. He turned to me and grabbed hold of my hands. Now it was my turn to gasp. My cheeks turned red.

“Shin! W-what are you doing?” I asked.

“Azalea, whatever happens, I want you to promise me that you won't look.” Shin said. He had a worried but determined look on his face.

“Wha… what do you mean?” I asked.

“Please, promise me.” The Kai said. I wasn't sure why he would ask something like that, but I found it impossible to say no to him.

“Okay. I promise.” I replied.

“Thank you.” He said.

~~~

We continued to watch, and after a couple scares, Zamasu finally made his move.

Zamasu, while giving a small speech to Gowasu, stood next to his master. The yellow Kai dropped his guard to enjoy more of the rice cakes.

The green Kai raised his hand behind Gowasu's back and his energy formed into a sharp blade around it. Shin, Goku, and I all gasped.

“No way! He wouldn't!” Goku shouted. Shin grabbed hold of my hands again and instructed me not to look. I did as he said and turned away.

I heard Shin exclaim in surprise. My body tensed up.

“M-my apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you. It was a false alarm but, I still don't think it's safe to look just yet.” Shin said. I kept my eyes shut.

I could hear Goku and Shin start to get anxious.

A sudden force of impact echoed and I could hear Gowasu make a noise. Then my body suddenly felt weird. I heard confused noises come from Goku and Shin.

“Did you already forget about my power?” I heard Whis ask. Power?

I opened my eyes in realization. Ohh! His time rewind!

“That's the certainty we needed.” Lord Beerus said. I looked at Shin. He gave a smile and nodded, assuring me that it was okay to look.

Whis summoned a cat oven mitten in his hand and we transported our way back to the Kai planet.

Whis put the mitten on Zamasu's hand just before he could kill Gowasu. Zamasu became flustered and confused as he started to back up until his back hit Lord Beerus.

“I'm sorry, did I get in your way?” Lord Beerus asked.

“Lord Beerus, wh-what’s going on? How long have you been here?” Zamasu asked. Gowasu was just as confused as his apprentice.

I tried my best to keep myself under control but was finding it hard. He was a murderer. He just tried killing his own mentor in cold blood. I was more confused than ever. Killing. What part of any of this was justice?

Whis informed the yellow Kai that there was one last thing we needed to talk about. Gowasu asked what it was and Lord Beerus bluntly told him that Zamasu was trying to kill him. Gowasu was still unsure of what they meant so Whis revealed the energy blade hidden under the mitten.

“Zamasu, what is this!?” Gowasu asked. Zamasu gasped just before getting rid of his energy blade and hiding his hand behind his back.

Whis told Gowasu how the “kitten mitten” just saved his life. Gowasu then asked his apprentice to explain himself. When Zamasu didn't say anything, Shin stepped up. The purple Kai explained how Zamasu planned to take the Time Ring after killing Gowasu.

“That can't be!” Gowasu exclaimed.

“I'm afraid so, my fellow Kai. And with you gone, there would be no one in this universe to impede his plans.” Shin continued. Gowasu then asked what plans he was referring to.

“Our guess? He's going to use the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku and head to the future to team up with his future self. Then have his future self use the Super Dragon Balls once more to make him indestructible so he can eradicate all mortals from the living world.” Shin explained. Gowasu became irritated. He questioned his apprentice but didn't get an immediate answer out of him. I could tell Zamasu was getting frustrated. He was being backed into a corner.

Zamasu casually told his master that there was no ‘turning over a new leaf’. Just justice.

I could feel his energy start to darken. It was so cold too. I felt like I could just touch Zamasu with a fingertip and instantly turn into a block of ice.

“Are you okay?” I heard Shin whisper. I hadn't realized how tense my body was. I relaxed myself and nodded.

“If you want, I can teleport you back to our universe. We can leave the rest up to the others.” Shin said. I gripped my wrist and squeezed. I thought about Zamasu in the future and what he did to it. My anger boiled up a little.

I let go of my arm and balled my hands into fists.

“No. That's okay. Thank you. But I can't back out. I can't just run away. I need to know that he's taken care of and doesn't go rampaging throughout all the universes.” I said.

Shin admired me for a minute. Even though I was scared, I still found a way to continue. Shin felt a tug in his heart. He admire how strong I was. He was glad to see me fighting through my fears. It gave him the courage to go on to. He felt as his duty as a Supreme Kai, he had to see this through, but now he had another reason.

“You traveled to the future?” Zamasu asked Goku.

“Yeah, that's right. I did. And thanks you to, whole cities were in ruins. Countless lives were completely destroyed! But, what we can't figure out is what you want with Azalea.” Goku said. I was surprised by the mention of my name. I almost forgot Zamasu had asked Zuno about me.

Zamasu was surprised Goku mentioned me, too. He took a look at me before turning back to the Saiyan standing in front of him.

“What does that matter to you?” Zamasu asked.

“Well, not that this matters to you, but she's a friend of the family. No. Scratch that. She is family.” Goku said. I gasped.

“Goku…” It was true that I considered myself really close to Goku and his family. But hearing it be confirmed by Goku himself gave me a warm feeling. I was happy to hear it, but I just wish it came at a better time.

“Is that so? Well, if you must know, I plan on saving her.” Zamasu said. We were all confused by his statement.

“Save her? From what? What exactly do you mean by that?” Shin asked.

“From her mortality. I believe you know as well as I do, Universe Seven Supreme Kai, that her status as a mortal being should not be so. It's all these mortals. They've tainted her! So I shall take it upon myself to fix that wrong. And if it's true that my plans blossom into fruition in the future, then I can't let you interlopers get in the way of them now!” Zamasu shouted. I hardly had time to comprehend what he was saying as I could feel his thirst for blood rise quickly.

Zamasu tried to slice at Goku with the energy blade he had hidden behind his back. But Lord Beerus was faster.

The Destruction God grabbed the Kai’s hand and twisted it back.

“Sorry Kai, but your luck has run out.” Lord Beerus said. He held his hand out in front of Zamasu’s face. I heard Shin gasp. He turned to me and asked me to look away. I didn't ask questions. I turned away and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I was about to find out.

I heard the word Hakai come from Lord Beerus just before hearing a scream come Zamasu. I flinched. I then felt Zamasu's energy being ripped apart piece by piece. Then it was gone.

~~~

Goku, Whis, Lord Beerus, and I headed back to Earth.

I wanted to stay behind with Shin a little longer. I was still kinda shaken up about what just happened and I wanted some time to relax. But I wanted to go to future and see if everything was okay for myself.

Shin was a bit iffy about me going but I told him it would be quick. He asked that I be careful and we said our goodbye.

We soon crash landed on Earth. Lord Beerus and Goku complained.

After we gathered the others up and explained what had happened on the Universe 10 Supreme Kai planet.

The older Trunks was surprised to hear Lord Beerus killed Zamasu. But Whis confirmed it. Lord Beerus was even more confident that the threat had been removed. I sure hoped so.

A couple of the others were happy but older Trunks wasn't ready to believe it. He explained to us that even though our timeline was safe, his wasn't. Lord Beerus didn't think that was true though. He still stuck on to the idea that deity destroying deity would definitely change the outcome of Trunks’s timeline. I wasn't sure who I should believe.

But that didn't stop me from wanting to go. I had to see it for myself. I couldn't just take someone's word for it. No matter how sure they both were.

I remembered what Zamasu had said earlier. He wanted to fix me.

I brainstormed on the way here and wondered if my future self's disappearance had more to do with Zamasu than what I first thought.

Well whatever. I guess it didn't matter. Zelia could do whatever she wanted. If Zamasu was really gone in Trunk’s future, then I guess I could kill her instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Before heading to the future, we all decided to have a meal first. I casually ate the food on my plate. I turned and noticed the older Trunks being the only one not eating. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

“Hey.” I said to get his attention. He snapped out of his daze and turned to me.

“Hm?”

“You should really eat something.”

“I'm… not that hungry, to be honest.”

“Hm. Yeah, I get it. But, if we're gonna have to fight again, then there's not gonna be much of a point if you're all hungry and weak. Sorry if that sounds a little mean, but-”

“No. That's okay. You're right.” Trunks said. He had a more serious look on his face. He started to eat.

After the meal, we all gathered to the time machine. Lord Beerus was still upset no one believed him. Kid Trunks was just as upset. He didn't understand why his older self was still suspicious. After a quick explanation, I realized why. In a way, I was almost glad. Glad that I could be the one to take down Zamasu and not Lord Beerus.

After older Trunks asked his father to come with, he said his goodbyes to his younger self and Mai. Bulma then announced that she was coming with us.

We all tried our best to squeeze in but the time machine was too cramped.

“Tch! I knew they shouldn't have asked you to come along. Can't you make yourself smaller!?” Vegeta yelled.

“What!? Ugh! How bout I make you smaller!!” I yelled back.

“Calm down you two. Azalea, can you make the top of the time machine a little bigger?” Bulma asked. I huffed.

“Yeah, hold on.” I said before lifting my finger. A pink ray shot out and I expanded the glass roof.

“Ahh. Much better.” Goku said as he stretched. Vegeta pushed back. There was enough room for us all to fit, but we were all still somewhat in each other's personal bubbles.

“Aghh! You couldn't have made it bigger!?” Vegeta yelled. I growled.

“Stop complaining! At least we all fit now!” I shouted.

“Alright you two that's enough! Come on Trunks. Hurry before they start fighting in here.” Bulma said.

“Right.” Trunks said as he started the time machine.

After a short while, I could see Goku start to get sick from the ride.

“Wow! So this is what it's like!” Bulma exclaimed.

“Yeah. It's very beautiful. But if we don't get there soon I think I'm gonna puke…” I said.

“Not you too…” Bulma said.

“Don't worry. We'll be there in a minute. We're almost there.” Trunks said. And fortunately for Goku and I, we arrived. We all looked down to take in the view. Buildings were fallen down or caved in. Craters were almost everywhere you looked. And rubble was scattered, practically covering the ground.

“My god… it's awful.” Bulma said.

“Is this really the future…?” I asked. Trunks nodded.

“No way…” I said. Could Zamasu really have done all this? It was nothing but broken emptiness... Why would he want something like this?

After we landed, Trunks put the time machine away in it's capsule. I surveyed the area and almost immediately noticed Zamasu and Goku Black’s energy. They were far but I didn't doubt that they probably noticed us already.

We were then greeted by another person. He told us about Mai from this timeline getting hurt and we hurriedly made our way to their hideout to help her.

I fixed her up and asked if there was anyone else who needed healing. There was gladly only a couple other people that needed help. Trunks thanked me and hugged Mai.

After Bulma gave the people some supplies and food, I alerted the three Saiyan's. My emotions got the best of me and I rushed out. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku followed. Zamasu and Black met us halfway. The two stood side by side, waiting for us. I felt so much anger. I wanted to get this over with and take them down. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

“I see you have returned, dear Saiyans.” Zamasu greeted. He didn't look surprised to see me so I guessed that Black told him about seeing me.

“And it looks like you've done me a favor and brought my precious Azalea here for me. Although I do appreciate the help, that still won't stop me from destroying you Saiyans.” Black said. He gave me a smile and I clenched my fists. Creepy jerk.

“I hate to break it to you but she won't be joining you!” Trunks shouted.

“That may be true for now, but she will soon enough.” Zamasu said. I groaned.

Vegeta out of nowhere, powered up to Super Saiyan Blue then flew straight toward Black. Guess he figured with Black distracted, he could get in a decent hit. But the Zamasu in Goku’s body was quick enough to power up to what I guessed was Super Saiyan Rose and counter Vegeta’s assault. A wave of energy dispersed and caused nearby buildings to collapse.

“You'd love nothing more than to defeat me. You crave it.” Goku Black said before powering down.

“Since you lost so easily last time.” Goku Black teased. Vegeta powered down too.

“Shut up! Just shut up!!” I yelled, before Vegeta could respond.

“I'm not gonna drag this out! Which one of you was it huh!? Which one of you did it!?” I asked.

“Why, whatever do you mean, my dear?” Goku Black asked.

“First of all, stop calling me that. And second, do you think I'm stupid or something?” I asked. He then gave a more serious expression.

“Of course not. I wouldn't dare think so lowly of you. But I'm still unsure of what you mean?” Goku Black said.

“It was you, wasn't it? Yeah… it was. I think I get it now. You're the one who killed him.” I said.

“Please, speak your mind a little more, my love. I've taken many lives. I'm not sure which one in particular you're referring to.” Goku Black said. I could tell he was playing games. He may have sounded serious, but I could tell he knew exactly who I was talking about.

“I said stop calling me that!!” I yelled out as I powered up. I flew after him and attempted to attack before getting stopped.

“Hey! What's your problem!? Get out of my way, Vegeta!” I yelled.

“No way. He's mine!” The Saiyan said. He struggled to keep my fist at bay. I growled in frustration.

“Listen, Vegeta. I get why you're doing this. Because of your family, right?” I asked. His face hardened a little.

“Shin may not completely be my family… but he means a lot to me. So, I'm not just here to help your son. I'm also here to do what the me from this timeline couldn't do and stop Zamasu!” I shouted.

“Tch! And you plan on doing that by blindly charging ahead without a plan?” Vegeta asked. My eyes widened a little. I loosened up my body and pulled away slowly.

I looked down. He's right. Of course. Well… I could just use my magic to easily take care of both of them. But, if I did, it wouldn't mean anything. I wouldn't be satisfied with just that. I had to beat them with my own strength, or it would all be pointless.

My eyes widened and my head shot up. I quickly looked around to find the energy I was suddenly sensing.

“Azalea, what is it?”

“Are you sensing something?”

I continually and frantically looked around. What-? Why!? Why couldn't I pin point it!!? I could feel it quickly getting closer. But, from where!? And why was it so godly?

I quickly snapped my head in the direction of Zamasu that actually looked like himself.

“Would you mind me asking what's taking so long?” The voice of the mysterious new visitor asked. My eyes widened.

“Not at all, my dear. We were just greeting our guests here.” Zamasu replied. I could hear the others make surprised gasps.

“Ah! No way!” Goku exclaimed.

“Zelia!?” I could hear Trunks yell. The other pink Majin looked up and noticed the blue haired Saiyan.

“Trunks...” I couldn't tell if she was upset to still see him alive or if she was just surprised to see him here. My brows furrowed.

Zelia’s eyes then glossed over the others and made their way over to me. Her red eyes met my blue ones. She was obviously surprised to see me. Her expression then changed to a more angry one.

We both made our way down to the ground and met each other halfway. We stood inches away from each other, not breaking eye contact.

We all stood there in silence for awhile until I couldn't stand the tension anymore.

“What are you?” I asked, referring to her godly ki.

“What do you mean, what am I? I am you.” She said. It was so weird hearing her answer. It was like talking to a reflection. I bet she felt the same way.

“That's not what I mean. I mean your energy. I've never felt anything like it. It's not normal. We're clearly not the same person. Majin's don't have God ki. Not like you do.” I said. I could hear the others start fighting.

“I understand that it might not be easy for you to believe right now but you'll understand soon.” Zelia replied. She had a weird feel to her. Like Zamasu. Or even Lord Beerus and Whis. She didn't just have the energy but the proper posture to match. I bet becoming a God got to her head.

“Pff. Right. Like I'd ever rely on you for anything.” I snapped.

“Pardon?” She asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

“And no offense, but I didn't come here for you. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go help out my friends.” I said before attempting to fly off.

“I don't think so.” Zelia said before firing a ki blast in my direction. I dodged it.

“You won't interfere with his plan!” She said. A short laugh escaped my lips.

“So, what? You gonna try and stop me or something?” I asked with a half-cocked grin on my face.

“If that is what it must come down to, then yes.” She replied. The grin disappeared from my face and got replaced with a stern glare.

“Then come up here and try it.” I growled. Her energy twitch violently just before she attacked. Her red eyes had turned blue. I countered. The force from the impact surprised me. She used that small window and struck again. I flew back and crashed into a building. I quickly tried standing up.

“Ugh… what the...?” I groaned. She was strong. Zelia slowly lowered herself down and floated above me.

“Listen, please. I don't want to fight you. Just stop an-”

“Stop what!? Helping my friends!? You know we may be the same person, be we aren't anything alike! I'm not just gonna abandon the people I care about, like you!” I yelled. She looked hurt by the statement.

“Quiet! You don't know what you're talking about!” She said.

“You know Trunks told me about you, Zelia. He told me about how you went missing. But you didn't go missing, did you? You just left!” I said.

“I said quiet!” She shouted before firing a ki blast down at me. I quickly dodged and punched her gut. She got sent flying but quickly recovered and came straight back. We clashed and started a struggled to push each other back.

“Why? Just tell me why!” I yelled.

“Why what?”

“Why did you join up with him? Can't you see that what he's doing is wrong?”

“That is none of your business.”

“I'm pretty sure it is. I'm you.”

Her brows furrowed even more. Just then, I felt Goku’s power increase and his energy exploded. And just like before, she used that small distraction and I got sent flying back again.

“Azalea!” I heard Trunks shout. I felt my body come to an immediate stop as Trunks caught me mid-air.

“Thanks.” I said. We floated down to Vegeta and watched as Goku gained an upper hand on both Zamasu’s. Zelia made her way back to the immortal Zamasu. It was sickening seeing them pamper each other.

It looked like the Zamasu in Goku’s body was down. But he blocked Goku’s fist like nothing and shot a ki blast right at his chest. Goku floated back from the impact.

The Zamasu from my timeline increased his power. He was purposely letting himself get beat up to get stronger.

He manifested an energy sword and flew straight toward the orange gi wearing Saiyan. With a series of quick movements, he pierced Goku’s body all over. With a late reaction, a pinkish purple explosion then knocked Goku out of the sky and out of his Super Saiyan Blue form.

“Goku!!” I shouted. I got up and ran toward his unconscious body. Zelia jumped down and blocked my path. Vegeta and Trunks attempted to follow but got stopped by a ki blast from Zamasu.

“What are you doing? Get out of my way and let me help him!” I yelled.

“There's no need to worry, my love. I know you don't understand it yet but just know you'll finally be safe after we take out these last few mortals.” The pink haired Saiyan said. I groaned angrily.

“I seriously wish I knew what you were talking about.” I grumbled.

Trunks stepped in front of his father and told us he'd be the one to take care of the Zamasu that looked like Goku. Vegeta tried to object, but I could sense a resolve happening inside Trunks.

“What you're doing with Goku’s body… is nothing but murder!” Trunks shouted. But both Zamasu’s protested. Saying how Trunks created a bigger sin.

“Trunks. One of the three reasons why I decided that mortals should deserve to be destroyed, is you.” The Zamasu in Goku’s body said. They then went on to explain how almost everything Trunks did while time traveling created the desolate world we all stood in now.

“Don't listen to them, Trunks!” Vegeta tried telling his son. But Trunks couldn't deny the truth. His anger flowed and his power started to rise. The two Zamasu’s continued to talk, only fueling Trunks’s rage.

“I… only wanted to save everyone!” Trunks yelled before turning Super Saiyan and charging straight for the one he called Goku Black. Vegeta tried flying up to help his son, only to be stopped by the other Zamasu. I tried doing the same but was of course stopped by Zelia. Trunks was quickly knocked out and fell to the ground. I kicked Zelia as hard as I could, sending her crashing into a building, before going to check the blue haired Saiyan.

I could see Mai, Bulma, and what looked like a shorter and fatter version of Goku. And hairier...

“No! Stay back!” I shouted at them. I then felt something strange start to happen to Trunks’s energy. It wasn't anything new I felt before. But it was still different somehow. I felt a little happy knowing what was happening to him, but was also confused. It hadn't felt like any of the other times a Saiyan got a new form. Although they all felt different.

I jumped back and stood in front of Bulma, Mai, and their overweight friend. Trunks slammed his fist on the ground and cracked it. His breathing grew harder as his rage grew. Trunks’s energy burst out and his power skyrocketed. I tried creating a barrier to protect the three behind me. I felt myself slipping a little as his power kept on increasing.

After the transformation was completed, we all got a good look at the new form Trunks had received.

His yellow hair hadn't changed but a beautiful blue aura surrounded him with a yellow flare coming off it.

“Black.” Trunks growled as he stomped forward.

“I… I… I will kill you!!!”


	8. Chapter 8

“You'll defeat me?”

The Zamasu possessing Goku’s body, rose up into the air and gave an amused laugh. I quickly made my way over to the two royal Saiyans.

“Then show me… foolish Saiyan!” He yelled. Trunks roared out. I sensed his power rise a little more.

“Goku’s okay. He's still alive.” I said quietly to Vegeta as I could without looking away from the three villains up top.

Trunks and his anger couldn't wait any longer. It pulled him forward.

“Kakarot can handle himself. Let's just focus on the fight.” Vegeta said. My face formed a determined look.

“Yeah. Okay.” I replied without taking my eyes off of Trunks’s fight with “Goku Black”.

A few exchanges later, the immortal Zamasu stepped in and the two kindred spirits performed a duo kick to Trunks’s stomach, sending the Saiyan crashing to the ground. They then shot down two ki balls, which then expanded into one larger, hoping to finally take down Trunks. But, with some effort, the Saiyan managed to deflect it.

After being knocked away by Trunks, the immortal Zamasu was then stopped from re-entering the battle by Vegeta. I tried seeing if there was a way I could help either of my friends, but of course, ended up getting stopped by Zelia.

“You know… I'm starting to get tired of you.” I said.

“Likewise.” She replied. We then started another fighting spree. I took notice to how she moved. She was graceful. Like her fighting style was some form of art. It almost looked like dancing. I felt kinda jealous.

Even though it looked like Trunks had gotten Goku Black good, the false Saiyan recovered quickly. He was damaged but was unfazed by Trunks’s attacks.

Vegeta tried rushing to his son’s aid but got taken down by the two Zamasu’s.

“Vegeta!” I shouted. I sent a powerful blast toward Zelia. It didn't hit her so she was easily able to counter attack.

Trunks’s distraction of his father being taken down was enough to let both Zamasu’s send two more powerful ki blasts at him. Goku Black and Zamasu’s attention moved over to the Saiyan Prince.

Zelia tried kicking me so she could make her way over to the two Gods in the sky. I dodged her kick and went to check on Vegeta. I asked if he needed me to heal him but he refused.

“You should have gone to heal Trunks!” Vegeta said angrily. I couldn't argue with him. I probably should have. At this point Bulma and Mai were getting close. Even after telling them to stay back, they still came. I wasn't sure about Mai but this was just typical Bulma behavior.

Fortunately, Trunks was okay. He flared his energy and flew up toward the three Gods. He tried attacking but they easily dodged. Trunks turned back around and put his hands against his forehead.

“Masenko ha!” Trunks shouted. He then shot a bright yellow ki blast straight down at them. The three Gods were engulfed and got sent flying back. Just before the blast hit, I could see the immortal Zamasu latch onto Zelia, guarding her from the attack. They all collided with a nearby building and the whole thing collapsed. Trunks landed on the ground and quickly shot multiple ki blasts toward where the two Zamasu’s and Zelia fell. He then turned back toward us.

“Father! Azalea! I want you to take Goku and get back to your timeline, okay!?” Trunks shouted.

“What!? Trunks no! That's crazy! You're crazy!” I yelled back. Bulma and Mai finally reached us.

“I'll hold them off and give ‘em everything I've got! But in case I fail, you need to find a way to defeat them!” Trunks shouted.

“We can't just go…” Bulma said.

“Do you take me for a coward!? I'm not going to leave you here!” Vegeta shouted.

“Trunks we're not leaving!” I yelled.

“No, he's right.” A weak voice said behind us. I turned around to look at the Saiyan lying on the ground.

“It's the only way to save his future.” Goku said. I crouched down next to him and put my hand out to heal him.

“You agree with this?” Vegeta asked. Pink glowed around Goku for a few seconds just before fading away. He stood back up on his feet.

“Guys! Hurry!” Trunks shouted. Vegeta clenched his fists. I could sense the two Zamasu’s and Zelia approaching. We didn't have time for Vegeta to be difficult.

I rushed forward and stood by Trunks’s side. I held my palms out and started shooting ki blast with him.

“Azalea! What are-!?” Trunks started.

“Just keep firing!” I shouted. Trunks complied. I turned slightly and faced the others.

“What are you standing around for!? Hurry up and go!” I yelled. They also complied and hurried off. Just then a giant pink ki blast headed straight for us. I didn't get a chance to defend against it. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and carried me off. The ki blast popped like a balloon and the explosion sent Trunks flying back.

My supposed savior shifted me in his arms and held me bridal style.

“Please excuse my rough touch. But I couldn't let you get hurt, my dear.” Ugh that voice! I looked up to meet the eyes of the false Saiyan that called himself Goku Black. I gave him an angry look.

“Let me go!” I demanded as I pushed against his chest. The pink haired Saiyan frowned.

“As you wish, my dear.” He said before letting me go. I jumped back and met up with Trunks.

“You alright?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah. You?” I asked. He nodded.

“Here. Let me heal you just in case.” I said. I put my hand on his shoulder and healed him up.

“Thanks. That was… actually pretty cool.” He said. I stifled a giggle.

“You're welcome.” I said.

“Hey.” A voice called out. Trunks and I turned back toward the Gods.

“How did you do that?” Zelia asked. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I raised a brow.

“Do what?” I asked.

“How did you… Uhm… How did… I… Nevermind.” Zelia stammered. Her voice got more and more quiet until she stopped talking.

“Pff. Weirdo.” I mocked. Goku Black averted his eyes over to me.

“Please, my love. You're too close to that Saiyan. Come here before he spoils more of your charming self.” Goku Black said.

“Uhm. No thanks. I'm okay.” I replied. The pink haired Saiyan sighed.

“Why must you make this difficult? I know this whole situation is hard to grasp, but you must understand. All we're trying to do is-” Goku Black went on.

“Help me? Yeah. I've heard.” I said as my eyes narrowed.

“Ugh! Just stop fighting! You know how this will end. Stop stalling the inevitable.” Zelia demanded.

“And go with you? No thanks. I don't exactly trust people who can't protect what's really important.” I said before folding my arms. Zelia clenched her fists. I could tell she was taking my words to heart. Good.

“If you won't come willingly, then I'm sorry, but we'll just have to force you.” The immortal Zamasu said. Trunks’s energy flared.

“Just try it!” Trunks yelled. The three Gods got in fighting stances.

“Gladly.” Goku Black replied.

~~~

The fight didn't last as long as I had hoped. Trunks and I tried our best, but the coordinated attacks of both Zamasu’s not to mention Zelia pitching in, we were sadly at a disadvantage. Granted, I could easily just keep healing Trunks, but that wasn't going to help us win. Plus, I was getting tired. I could tell they were getting tired too cause they ended up pulling a dirty trick. The hostage situation.

The immortal Zamasu held onto Trunks with his energy blade dangerously close to Trunks’s throat. My eyes widened. The blue haired Saiyan struggled against the Kai.

“Don't!” I shouted. I felt the false Saiyans presence behind me.

“I don't understand why you have such an attachment to these… mortals. Come with us, love. I promise everything will be okay once you do.” The Zamasu possessing Goku’s body said.

“Don't listen to them, Azalea!” Trunks said.

“I'm not going anywhere with you people. Especially not-hey!” The immortal Zamasu shifted and a small cut was made on Trunks neck. My hands formed fists and my jaw clenched.

“No! Azalea, don't!” Trunks shouted. I tried composing myself. I turned my head slightly to look at Goku Black.

“Promise you won't hurt him if I go with you…?” I asked.

“Azalea!” I heard Trunks shout. He continued to struggle against the immortal Zamasu. The other Zamasu didn't look too pleased with my request.

“Promise.” Goku Black said through his teeth.

“Azalea, no!!” Trunks continued to shout. I made the obvious choice and agreed to go with them. The Zamasu possessing Goku’s body came closer and told me it would be best if I had cuffs. He knew I'd put up a fight the moment they set Trunks free and they didn't want to take that chance.

“I'm sorry, my dear. It hurts me to have to do this to you, but we don't have much of a choice.” Goku Black said as he put a pair of ki cuffs around my wrists. He then tried picking me up but I refused.

“I can fly on my own!” I said.

“As you wish, my dear.” He replied. As the two Zamasu’s and I were a decent distance away, a giant explosion could be seen where we left Trunks. I gasped.

“You promised!!” I shouted. Just then Zelia caught up and looked me dead in the eye.

“Yes, but I didn't.” She said. My brows furrowed and my jaw clenched.

“You… I swear I'll...” I growled. She ignored me and kept flying forward.

~~~

I sat there with a grumpy look on my face and a cup of tea that was just put down in front of me.

The four of us sat together at a table, outside on a porch. Normally when I'd be having tea, it would be with Shin and Kibito and Elder Kai. Instead of my usual three God friends, it was these three jerks.

I looked to my left and took this time to notice more of Zelia’s features. She really did look just like me. Except her eyes were red and her “hair” was more curled than mine. Her bangs were in the same style mine were and instead of a normal ponytail like mine, she had a more lazy and low one. I think her hair was even longer than mine.

I looked to my right. The Zamasu posing as a Saiyan sat while drinking his tea. He noticed my gaze. We locked eyes and he smiled. I looked away.

“My apologies. I know having you in cuffs isn't ideal. But you understand don't you?” He asked.

“Mhm.” I replied. He picked up my cup and gestured it toward me.

“Tea, my dear?” He asked. I looked at him with a surprised look. I didn't want to accept anything from them. But… I figured if I was stuck here, I'd play along. What else could I do? A slight blush formed on my face and I averted my eyes down to the table.

“Sure.” I replied. He brought the cup to my lips and I took a sip. He put the cup down and admired me for a second.

“Regal.” He whispered. Luckily I swallowed the tea or I probably would have spit it out.

“Azalea, was it?” A voice asked. I turned to look at the other Majin.

“Yes.” I answered.

“I am unsure of why you're so cross with me. But I hope after the Zero Mortal Plan is executed, we can become friends.” Zelia said as she stared down at her cup. I stifled a laugh.

“Yeah right.” I mumbled. She turned to look at me.

“Huh?” I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“Hagh!” I mocked while making a disgusting face. I looked back at her.

“Man! You know-. You're just-. A real piece of work. You know that?” I asked. I didn't give her or any of the other Zamasu’s a chance to respond. I turned back to the Zamasu from my timeline.

“Hey. Would you mind giving me some more tea please? I'm getting kinda thirsty again.” I said sweetly with a smile. He hesitated at first but grabbed my tea cup and let me take a sip from it.

I had been sensing other people's energies getting closer and closer. I figured they were coming to take care of these three musketeers. But they were too close for comfort. I then got an idea. It was a dumb idea, but if it worked, I could probably save them. I was gonna absolutely hate myself afterwards though.

Goku Black put my cup back down. He then unexpectedly grabbed my chin and gently pulled me so I'd be face to face with him. He was dangerously close. I got scared and instinctively pulled back. He frowned at my reaction and put his hand down.

“Hmm. Why are you so resistant with me, my love? I've been nothing but polite and patient with you. Why do you push me away?” He asked. I bit my lip and prepared myself mentally. This stupid plan better work.

I turned myself around to face the Zamasu to my right. I leaned in a little and he watched me curiously. I tried giving him the best innocent look I could make.

“I'm sorry, Zamasu.” I said cutely. His eyes widened a little.

“It's just that… Well the face you have right now. It's not a very good one. I mean it is Goku. It's kinda hard to be attracted to a man who has that goofy Saiyan’s face.” I said sweetly. I leaned in closer. My body was inches away from his.

“O-oh. I see… M-My apologies. But I-...” He stuttered. I shook my head.

“No, that's okay. I guess… I guess I can get past it. I mean it is still you after all.” I said. I had only seen Bulma try something like this. She said it worked but only when her and Vegeta were alone.

I moved in closer. Our bodies were now lightly pressed against each other.

“A-Azalea...?” He stammered. His cheeks were pink. By now the immortal Zamasu and Zelia were watching us curiously. I could sense the humans were already just behind some trees a few meters away.

“You know, the first time I saw you, I couldn't believe how incredibly attractive you were. All I wanted to do was to get closer to you.” I said. There was a purr in my voice. His blush grew darker.

“R… Really…?” He asked. I gave a slow nod.

“Mhm.” I replied. He just stared down at me, trying to form words. His breathing became uneven.

“So uh… would you mind tell me more about this Zero Mortal Plan thing? I'm uh… It sounds pretty interesting. I'd love to know more.” I said shyly. He blinked a couple times before he came back to reality.

“O-oh. Yes. Of course.” He replied. He sounded eager. I smiled.

“Thanks. But uh…” I trailed off before I took a glance back at Zelia and the immortal Zamasu.

“Would you mind if we went to go talk about it in a more ‘private’ place?” I asked suggestively.

“Just us two. Azalea and Goku Black.” I said with a wink. He caught my hint. I could see the excitement in his eyes.

“Yes, of course, my sweet.” He said. His hand came up and caressed my cheek. I forced down the urge to pull away. Before either of us could do anything, something came flying out of nowhere and caused the false Saiyan to fall back in his chair. Zelia gasped. Did they just try sniping him!?

The immortal Zamasu quickly stood up and looked off in the direction of where Mai and her comrades were. He also looked to be guarding Zelia just in case there happen to be other shots.

The other Zamasu picked himself up and hurried to my side.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. But-”

“Good.” He maneuvered past the table and stood by the immortal Zamasu’s side.

“Pestilent mortals.” The Zamasu from my timeline commented. Both Kai’s held their hands out to prepare an attack. I frantically stood up from my chair.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” I asked.

“These disgusting creatures should know better.” The immortal Zamasu said.

“To come so dangerously close to harming such perfection… is a sin that should not go unpunished.” Goku Black said the last statement with a dark tone.

“No wait!” I shouted. They ignored my plea and sent two ki blasts straight toward Mai and the others. I took two steps back and fell to my knees. I didn't collapse from the pain of knowing I failed them. I collapsed from the relief of knowing Trunks had made it in time. They were still alive.

I was too caught in the moment to notice Zelia watching me intently.

Goku Black turned around and made his way over to me. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes.

“It's okay now. You no longer have to be afraid. Those impurities won't hurt you anymore.” He said before caressing my cheek. I couldn't do anything other than stare back into his black eyes. His energy felt so suffocating. It was almost like sitting in a cloud of smoke. So dark.

I hadn't noticed how close he was getting to my face. He was staring at me with a different look than before.

“I'm so glad to see you're okay.” He said quietly. His face moved closer. My eyes widened a little.

“H-hey… what are you doing…? Stop staring at me like that.” I demanded. I wasn't sure if he could hear the slight panic in my voice. I felt myself get more nervous and anxious the closer he got.

“Please, forgive me, my love. I can't seem to hold myself back.” He whispered. He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. My eyes widened. His lips pressed against mine in a needy but gentle way. The hands on my face kept me from moving away. In that moment, only one thing ran through my mind.

Shin.

Zamasu pulled back and smiled down at me. My first kiss. Taken. By some murderous creep. I felt tears well up but forced them down as best I could.

“Looks like Trunks has returned.” The immortal Zamasu said. The Zamasu in front of me stood up and joined his other self.

“His resilience continues to surprise. I'm beginning to wonder if he's just as indestructible as you.” Goku Black joked. The other Zamasu laughed lightly.

“That is quite amusing, my counterpart.” The immortal Zamasu said.

I could sense Trunks powering up. He then charges straight for us.

“Yes, that's it. Come to me.” Goku Black said. He then powers up to Super Saiyan Rosé and flies off to meet Trunks. The other Zamasu turns back to look at Zelia.

“We won't be long, my dear. Look after each other while we're gone.” Zamasu instructed. She nods and smiles. Zamasu then takes off to help fight off the half Saiyan.

The fight goes on for a short while. The immortal Zamasu gets taken down on the first hit. Zelia obviously notices. She looks over to where he landed before looking down at me. My other self looked to be in deep thought. She decides to stay put. A minute later, Trunks fires a Galick Gun and it hits Goku Black directly. The blast causes the entire house to break away and collapse like a house of cards. I somehow end up getting separated from Zelia afterwards.

I hopped up to my feet and feel for everyone's energies. Trunks’s energy was heading in my direction. I flew upward to meet him.

“You alright?” Trunks asked. He moved behind me to help take off my ki cuffs.

“Yeah. Physically, anyway. I don't know about my dignity.” I replied. He successfully pulled the cuffs off.

“Huh?” He asked curiously. I shook my head and held in a giggle.

“Nothing. Let's just get out of here.” I said as I massaged my wrists.

“Right.” He said just before taking a look around.

“Where's Zelia?” He asked. A sudden feel of ki heading straight for us prevented me from answering. I gasped and turned to face the approaching Kai.

“Trunks!” I exclaimed. The half Saiyan turned and followed my gaze. Seconds later, the immortal Zamasu showed up. He had an angry expression.

“You dare try to take her away from us!?” Zamasu yelled. He charged straight toward Trunks and another fight ensued. I jumped in and took a few swings toward Zamasu before delivering a swift punch to his abdomen. He went flying back and crashed to a stop. I turned back to Trunks.

“Just forget about her! Let's go!” I shouted.

“But-”

“No, Trunks! She's not on our side! She won't hesitate to take one of us out if she has to!”

His head lowered. He had a troubled expression on his face.

“Look, Trunks. I know you wanna help her. But she-” I was stopped mid sentence by Goku Black’s energy charging straight for us. He had his energy sword drawn. A fight between the two went on and my mind quickly thought of something to do. I hurried down to the ground to look for Trunks’s sword. By the time I found it, Trunks had already been impaled and went falling to the ground.

“Trunks!” I shouted before I quickly flew down to heal him.

“What is the meaning of this, Azalea!?” I heard Goku Black ask. I ignored him and put my hands on Trunks’s back. A sudden feel of energies distracted me just before I could heal Trunks. Seconds later, the time machine phased in from nowhere. I felt an immediate relief and I looked back down to heal the half Saiyan. Trunks groaned and pushed himself up.

“They're back.” He said with a smile on his face. I nodded.

“Yep. And they should have a plan now.” I said. We both went to go greet them. Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta exited the machine and greeted us too. We didn't have enough time for light and happy chat. Both Zamasu’s along with Zelia floated down to us. Bulma went off somewhere to hide while Trunks left to go check on Mai.

The pink haired Saiyan suddenly flicked a small ki blast and destroyed the time machine.

“Great.” Vegeta mumbled.

“What do you think you're doing!? I thought you came to your senses!” Zelia shouted.

“What? Are you kidding me? We really are nothing alike. Unlike you, I'm not an idiot!” I shouted back.

“Excuse me!?” She yelled.

“Now now, my dear. She does not realize the mistake she's making simply because she has been more tainted by these wretched mortals than you.” The immortal Zamasu commented.

“Yes. And the faster we destroy them, the faster we can save her.” Goku Black added.

“These guys are really creepy.” Goku said.

“Why the hell do they want you so bad anyway?” Vegeta asked.

“I seriously wish I could answer your question, Vegeta. But I have absolutely no idea.” I replied with a serious tone.

“Our master Gowasu and the other Kai’s were foolish enough to believe that mortals could be entrusted with intellect. As a result, you malefactors have developed time trave-” Vegeta’s small gasp distracted me from hearing the rest of the immortal Zamasu’s rant.

“Hey, Kakarot. Where are you keeping that jar?” Vegeta asked.

“Aww crap! It was still in the time machine when they blew it up!” Goku exclaimed.

“What!? How can you be that stupid!?” Vegeta yelled. My brows furrowed.

“Are you kidding me, Goku!?” I shouted just before grabbing onto his shirt.

“Are you saying that the only thing helping us from defeating these jerks just got blown up because you were too dumb enough to take it out if the time machine with you!?” I asked.

“I'm sorry! But don't blame me! Vegeta forgot it too!” Goku said. I turned toward the shorter Saiyan without letting go of Goku.

“W-what!? Don't put this on me! I didn't bring it cause I thought you still had it with you, Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled back.

“Well I didn't exactly have a place to put it. See?” Goku said as he raised his arms up. I growled angrily and pushed the Saiyan away. I turned around and folded my arms.

“Well now what?” I asked.

“Can't you just turn them into candy or something? Like how Majin Buu can?” Goku asked. I grunted.

“Yeah. I guess I could. Maybe with the immortal Zamasu, but not the other one. I have a personal vendetta against him. Turning him into candy just isn't gonna cut it for me.” I said seriously.

“I agree. I'd rather win this with our fists instead of some magic trick anyway.” Vegeta said. The three of us turned back to the three Gods.

“Yeah, me too.” Goku said. The three of us took a fighting stance while the two Zamasu’s and Zelia took their own fighting stances. Wind blew and caused dust and dirt to scatter around us.

I gasped at the feel of two energies suddenly appearing.

What…? No… How? Why?

“Zamasu!” A voice called out. We all turned to face the two Kai’s that phased in from who knows where.

“Stop this!” Gowasu demanded. I turned to look at Zelia. She had a horrified and shocked look on her face. Her hands fell down to her sides.

“What? Gowasu!?” The immortal Zamasu exclaimed.

“And here I thought I had murdered you.” Goku Black said. My body tensed.

“Shin…” I trailed off. He turned to look at me. His expression grew surprised.

“Azalea!?” He asked.

“No… No…” I could hear Zelia mumble. She was shaking her head slowly. It looked like she was almost on the verge of tears. She took a step back. The immortal Zamasu noticed her reaction and growled angrily. He glared at Shin.

“I'm so glad to see that you're alright.” Shin said. I tried my best to give him a smile.

“How did you two get here?” Goku asked. Gowasu simple held up his hand, showing the Time Ring on his pointer finger.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Zelia charged straight for the other two Kai’s. I reacted quickly and sent a harsh kick to her stomach. She shot back and crashed into a few nearby buildings. I landed on my feet and got in a fighting stance.

“No way! I'm not letting you lay a hand on him!!” I shouted. The immortal Zamasu frowned.

“Azalea…? What is going on?” Gowasu asked.

“Y-Yes. I'd like to know as well.” Shin said.

“Don't worry. I'll explain later. But right now you two need to go back. It's too dangerous for you here. I don't want you getting hurt.” I replied.

“My apologies. I appreciate you looking out for us, but I must find out the truth.” Gowasu said. He then turned toward the immortal Zamasu.

“How could you strike me down after all I've taught you, Zamasu?” He asked. The immortal Zamasu slightly raised a brow.

“Wait, Gowasu. You're talking to the wrong one. The Zamasu you knew is inside that one.” Goku said before pointing toward Goku Black. Gowasu’s eyes widened.

“Oh, right. My mistake.” He said before clearing his throat. He then went on to scold his ex student. Just before Zamasu could respond, Zelia’s energy spiked up and she charged straight toward me. An energy blade had formed around her hand. I gasped. Fortunately, I was quick enough to get her into a lock. The energy blade disappeared.

Her eyes were blue again and full of rage. But the one thing that caught me off guard the most, was her white pupil. I gasped again. Suddenly it all made sense. Her godly ki. Zamasu asking Zuno about rituals. My expression changed into concern.

“What… What did they do to you…?” I asked. She struggled against me.

“Release me!!” She shouted. I shifted and gave her a kick. She skidded against the ground but stopped a few feet away.

“My love. What is wrong with you?” The immortal Zamasu asked. Zelia ignored him and activated her energy blade again.

“Get out of my way!!” She shouted at me. I got in a fighting stance.

“Funny. Like I'm gonna do that. You've got a decent sense of humor.” I said.

“Move!!!” She yelled. Her breathing was erratic. I could tell she was close to losing it.

“No! I know what you want! If you would have just done what you should have then this wouldn't be happening. Sorry. But I'm not letting you get your hands on him.” I said. Her eye started to twitch.

“Sweetheart. Please. Come back to me. There's no need for you to-” The immortal Zamasu started. She turned toward him. Her energy flared up fiercely and crater formed around her.

“QUIET!!” She screamed. It was dead silent for a couple seconds before she turned back to look at me.

“Get out of my way. Before I kill you.” She threatened with wide angry eyes. I huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah right. You may be more powerful, but I'm more experience. Don't think for a second that you can win against me. We may be the same person, but I'm your complete opposite. You might not be able to protect what you care about but I can.” I said. My words only angered her even more. She jumped toward me and I countered. A fight between two Majins ensued.

~~~

*Third Person POV*

The two Zamasu’s watched as the two women they loved battled it out. Their anger towards the situation grew. It was all that short Kai’s fault. Just his mere presence angered them. Shin was the only being to have ever caused the two Majin’s to rebel against him. And now they lost their most powerful asset. It was all his fault.

Eyeing the Universe 7 Kai. They held their palms out and sent two ki blasts. An explosion went off and they smiled. When the smoke cleared, the two Majin’s could be seen standing side by side with their palms out. They had blocked the two Zamasu’s attack. Their blue and red eyes met each other. Both Zamasu’s frowned.

“Supreme Kai’s. You should go. You shouldn't be in this fight. All you'll do is get in the way.” Goku said. The two Majin’s eyes shifted over to both Zamasu’s.

“No. I think he's fine right where he is.” Azalea said. There was no emotion to her tone.

“For once, we agree.” Zelia comments. The Universe 7 Supreme Kai was still a bit surprised to see that there were two Majins, but he thanked them for protecting him and Gowasu. The yellow Kai thanked them as well before asking his ex students to stop their rampage. He then suggested using the Dragon Balls to help resurrect the people they've killed. But to everyone's disappointment, The Zamasu that had stolen Goku's body informed them that the Dragon Balls from this grim world were destroyed.

“What? How could you?” Gowasu asked. His grief caused him to fall to his knees.

“Gowasu!” Shin called out as he knelt down to comfort the older Kai. Azalea and Zelia both turned back in concern.

“Are you done Supreme Kai’s? We'd like to get to the fight now.” Goku said.

“You should get out while you still can.” Vegeta said. Both Majin's looked over at the two Saiyans.

“They're right.” Shin said.

“No, I'm not leaving. This fool was my apprentice and my responsibility, so I'll see this through til the end.” Gowasu said. Shin looked at the older Kai in surprise.

“Gowasu’s made his choice. What about you?” Goku asked Shin.

“If he's staying, then so will I.” The light purple Kai said bravely. Goku looked over at him.

“It sounds to me like you'd rather escape.” Goku said. Just in that moment, two blasts fired and flew straight toward Goku. The Saiyan dodged and looked at the two Majins with a surprised expression.

“You shouldn't talk so ill about the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven.” Zelia said coldly.

“Do it again and we'll kill you.” Azalea added.

“Hm. Despite the differences, you two really are the same.” Goku said.

“Just hurry up and get on with the fight.” Azalea demanded.

“Whatever.” Vegeta grumbled. The two Saiyans decided on which Zamasu they should take while the two Majins were at a deadlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I have each chapter planned out but writing it down is kinda tricky. I hope it's not too cringy lol.


	9. Chapter 9

“Please! I just want to talk!” Zelia exclaimed. We both had each other's hands, trying to push the other back.

“There's nothing to say!” I shouted.

“Excuse me.” Zelia turned toward the voice.

“Are you the Azalea from this world?” Gowasu asked.

“Yes. But it's Zelia.” She answered.

“Hey! Don't ignore me!” I yelled before knocking her down. She landed on her back with a thud. I quickly knelt down to land a hard punch but for some reason stopped before I could connect. Wind forcefully blew around us as I released the energy from my fist. Zelia and I stared at each other with blank looks for a couple seconds.

A confused expression grew on my face as I tried figuring out why I stopped. A realization then hit me. My eyes looked in the direction of Shin but didn't land on him. I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows before giving a heavy sigh. I grumpily stood up and held my hand out. Zelia still stared at me with that same blank look.

“Well!?” I asked. She flinched. By now, our eye colors had returned to normal. She hesitated but grabbed my hand anyway. I pulled her up and she gave me a confused look.

“Why did-?” She started.

“Just shut up and listen.” I grumbled. Her body tensed up nervously but she complied. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. She squeaked as her eyes widened.

“You talk. That's it! Got it!?” I asked. She calmed down and nodded.

“And don't you dare try anything. Or I swear I'll-.” I growled. She grabbed my fist with both her hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

“Yes, of course. I promise I won't. Just talking. You know you can trust yourself, right?” She asked with a weary smile. My grip loosened and my expression softened. I sighed.

“No. No I can't. You know that.” I said sadly. She looked down and sighed too. She let go of me and I dropped my hand back down to my side.

“Yeah… I know.” She agreed. I looked over at the two Kai’s.

“Well then. Come on.” I said. She nodded.

~~~

“I said you could talk. That didn't mean I didn't want you to keep your distance…” I said grumpily.

“O-Oh. My apologies.” She said.

Zelia and Shin’s conversation started out awkward. And cute. It angered me to the point where steam slowly started seeping out of my arm holes without me noticing. I sat there with my arms crossed and an annoyed look on my face.

“Azalea?”

“Hm?” I turned toward the voice.

“Are you alright?” Shin asked.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine...” I answered. But we both knew better.

“You… don't look fine.” Zelia said. I quickly looked away.

“Yeah well I am.” I said with a more harsh tone. Just before Shin could say anything, I felt a sudden chaotic force of energy and gasped. I quickly stood up and looked up in the sky.

“What is that?” I asked no one in particular.

“Did Zamasu make that?” Zelia asked.

“You guys stay here. I'm gonna go help Vegeta and see whatever that thing is.” I said. I took a couple steps forward and flew upward.

“Azalea!” A voice called out. I stopped and turned half way around.

“Please be careful.” Shin said worryingly. I smiled and gave a nod before taking off to join Vegeta.

~~~

“Wait… So you're telling me that you have no idea what this thing is?” I asked.

“Not a clue.” Goku Black replied. The giant pink tear in the sky roared and thundered. I rubbed my temples and groaned lightly.

“Try not to get to close to it, my love. I don't want you getting hurt.” The false Saiyan said. Before I could groan again and complain about his little nicknames for me, Vegeta intervened and demanded we get on with the fight.

“Sure thing. I don't mind sparing with you a little, dear.” The pink haired Saiyan said.

“Ugh…” Was all I could reply with. The fight Vegeta wished for continued.

Eventually Goku, Vegeta, and I ended up being surrounded by a bunch of other Goku Black copies. No idea how it happened, but I guess that's life.

I watched as another copy was made by one of the pink tears in the sky that Zamasu had created. The copies then charged right for us. Although none were attacking me, I still fought back. But, everytime we hit the clones, they would dissolve into pink clouds of smoke then take shape again.

No matter how well trained Vegeta, Goku, and I were, mistakes could always be made. At any time. This was unfortunately one of those times.

It was just simple maneuvering mistake… but I should have been able to see it coming. I should have dodged. It was my fault for getting in the way. I failed Whis and Piccolo as a student…

~~~

*Third Person POV*

Vegeta and Goku watched as their young Majin friend fell right into one of the pink streaks in the sky.

“Azalea!!” Goku shouted.

“Holy crap…” Was all Vegeta could manage. All the Saiyan’s, including the fake one, stood there in disbelief. Neither of them were sure of how to react. But the grief was starting to boil up inside Zamasu. He started shaking is head slowly.

“No… No… No. No NO NOO!!” The pink haired Saiyan yelled out. He gripped his scythe.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU ASININE FREAKS!!?” Zamasu roared. He started swinging his energy scythe all around, creating more tears in the sky.

“Woah. He's completely lost it.” Goku said as him and Vegeta flew back to get out of the way of the imposters rampage.

“Why… Why didn't she-...?” Vegeta trailed off. He still found it hard to believe as he clenched his fists. The Saiyan Prince hardly ever felt guilty about anything, but this was one of those rare occasions where he did. Truth was, just like his Majin comrade, he had been too focused on the fight.

Gowasu, Shin, and Zelia floated in the sky. They had witnessed the whole thing.

Shin's arms were limp. His heart, sunken.

“Oh my…” Gowasu trailed off.

“Azalea… No.” Zelia said. She turned toward the two Kai’s. A small glimmer of tears rested on her eyes.

“She'll… She'll be okay right? I mean… she's not… g-gone, right?” She asked.

“Who can say?” Was all Gowasu could answer with. He wasn't okay with lying just to comfort her. He was always a truthful person.

Shin’s eyes slowly lowered. His hands lazily raised themselves. He could hardly see them though. Everything was blurry for him.

For the very first time, the purple Kai felt like he had truly lost everything.

 

The Goku imposter had made one last slice in the sky. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He had exhausted himself. It took him a good minute to catch his breath again. But once he did, he turned toward the two nearby Saiyans and glared at them angrily. Vegeta and Goku tensed up.

“I swear… Once I-” He stopped mid threat and looked toward one of the pink tears. His eyes widened along with the other two Saiyans.

A pink little something came tumbling out of one of the tears in the sky. The pink newcomer balanced herself and held her head in pain.

“Ugh… Shit.” She groaned. Vegeta and Goku raised a brow. They had immediately recognized her energy, though it was slightly different, they didn't recognized her new foul language.

The Zamasu possessing Goku’s body started a series of happy but hysterical laughs.

“My love... You're… You're back. Safe.” He said as he got closer to her. She turned toward him as if she just noticed him there.

“Hey! Stay away from me you fucking creep!” She shouted. The Majin held her palms out and sent a powerful blast toward him. His eyes widened but he wasn't quick enough to dodge. After the blast died down she turned toward her Saiyan comrades.

“Well!? What the fuck are you staring at!? You gonna go avenge your wife or what?” Azalea asked. The two Saiyans could do nothing but stare at their pink friend with confused looks.

They noticed a few differences in her. Besides her new colorful language, they noticed her outfit. It was different. More… provocative. Her hair was also put up in a side ponytail with a red ribbon holding it together. Her posture was different too. More confident looking than before.

A short distance away, the two Kai’s and other Majin felt the relief of seeing their friend again. Shin had an urge to hurry over and hug her tightly but decided to stay back and admire her from afar.

“Tch! Fine. I'll go by myself.” Azalea said to her Saiyan comrades before turning away. But just before taking off, she caught sight of her counterpart. Her eyes turned an angry red and widened. Rage filled Azalea instantly and almost like instinct, she shot forward as fast as she could and slammed her foot against her counterparts abdomen. Zelia flew back and crash landed. Before either of the two Kai’s could respond to her outburst, Azalea shot forward again to catch up to her other self.

By now, all the pink streaks in the sky had disappeared. Goku and Vegeta continued their fight with Goku Black and Azalea had started a fight with Zelia. The two Supreme Kai’s had headed over to the two Majin’s to figure out what was going on.

“Come on! Where the fucks all that power from before!? Fight back!” Azalea shouted as she continually shot ki blasts at Zelia.

“What has happened to you!? Please, answer me!” Zelia asked as she continually dodged.

“You want answers!? How bout you beat them out of me!” Azalea shouted. She then flew straight down towards her counterpart and they entered into a more close up battle. The two Supreme Kai’s finally caught up to the pink fighters.

“What has happened to have caused her to act like this?” Gowasu asked.

“I have no idea.” Shin replied. His expression showed concern and his tone had obvious worry in it. They continually watched both Majin’s exchange blows. Their fighting styles couldn't be more different. Zelia’s fighting was graceful and looked almost like dancing. While Azalea’s style was rough, barbaric, and straight to the point.

“I've never seen her fight like this before…” Shin commented, his eyes glued to the scuffle as his heart raced with worry. Gowasu looked at him with slight surprise.

“I'm… not that great at sensing energy, but… even I can tell. She's different.” Shin said. Azalea pinned Zelia down and sent a series of hard punches. Zelia held her arms up to block her counterparts attacks.

“What happened to you…?” Shin asked in practically a whisper. Azalea stopped before delivering her next blow and her red eyes averted to the purple Kai. Her face didn't soften the way it usually did whenever she looked at him. Shin’s eyes widened slightly. His surprise disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“A-... Azalea...?” Shin started. Zelia noticed her past self’s stern expression let up the moment the purple Kai said her name. Though it was only visible to her.

“Would... Would it be alright if we talked?” Shin asked the Majin towering over the other. Azalea looked down at the other female. Zelia flinched. The Majin on top closed her eyes and put down her fist before relaxing her body. Zelia lowered her arms a little, hoping her counterpart was finished fighting. Azalea lifted herself up and took a couple steps back. Her expressionless face never changed. She folded her arms and opened her eyes back up. They were back to their normal blue color and staring directly at Shin.

“Well? What do you wanna know?” Azalea asked calmly.

~~~

“Ah!”

“You actually went back in time!?”

“Incredible…”

Azalea floated in place with her legs crossed and arms folded. She was keeping an eye on the fight between Goku, Vegeta, and Goku Black. She wanted to head straight over there and help them beat the tyrant.

“Yeah.” She replied casually. Zelia and the two Kai’s were astonished to hear the news. The three exchanged looks before turning back to their seductively dressed companion.

“Exactly how much time did you go back?” Shin asked. Azalea looked at him as her brows drew together in a slightly worried expression. She lowered a little and turned toward her three friends.

“I don't know if you'll believe me.” Azalea said. She then felt the energy of the immortal Zamasu disappear suddenly. Zelia said something but she was too distracted to hear what it was.

“-can tell us.” Was all Azalea could catch. Shin nodded. Azalea closed her eyes and furrowed her brows.

“To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure. All I can really tell you is that I… maybeee… got sent back at least a thousand years before Planet Vegeta got blown up.” Azalea answered. Shin was the only one who seemed really surprised. The other two were more confused than anything.

“Really!? A-Are you positive?” Shin asked. Azalea nodded.

“Wait. So you've been gone for over a thousand years?” Zelia asked in disbelief.

“Yes! Damn! Try to fucking keep up!” Azalea said angrily. Zelia flinched. She looked down to try to hide her hurt expression.

“M-My apologies.” Zelia said. Even though she tried to hide it, the sadness in her tone gave her away. Azalea turned away and groaned.

“Anyway. I was there for more than a thousand years. Way longer.” Azalea said. The immortal Zamasu’s energy suddenly reappeared. She looked off in his direction as she wonder what the hell was going on.

“For how long?” Gowasu asked.

“I dunno. A million years maybe.” She answered. The three others gasped.

“A million years!?” Shin asked. Azalea turned back to the purple Kai and nodded. She then got a more serious look on her face. Her feet touched the ground and she took a couple steps toward him. Shin then realized how much taller she was than before. He looked up at her curiously. His heart beat a little faster as he got a better feel of the vibe she gave off.

It was true that Shin was never the type to be interested in things that would turn normal guys on, and that fact still stood, but her more confident self intrigued him. He did adore that sweet and innocent side of her, but seeing her act headstrong and brave always left him in a state of awe.

Azalea grabbed hold of the red ribbon in her “hair” and held it up a little. She stared straight into the Kai’s eyes.

“While I was there, I met some people. I spent the entire time with them. They're family to me.” Azalea said. She ran her fingers along the ribbon before letting it go.

“I knew that if I left, I wouldn't be able to see them for a really really… REALLY long time. But I did anyway. Because I have something really important to me here that I need to protect. That's the only reason why I came back.” Azalea explained before folding her arms. Shin took in her words and processed them. He then gave her a smile. Her brows raised a little in response. She hadn't seen his smile in so long. Her heart squeezed with want.

“Well, I'm very glad you did. May I ask what was special enough of make you willing to come back?” Shin asked her. Gowasu and Zelia felt a huge sense of irony heavily weigh down on the situation. Azalea turned away and cleared her throat.

“Uhm… Well…” She trailed off. Goku Black's energy then suddenly teleported. Zelia had been sensing everything happening and was trying her best to ignore it all to try and pay attention to the situation in front of her. But now she was getting too anxious.

“E-Excuse me…?” Zelia blurted out. Azalea and the two Kai’s turned to look at her.

“I um… I would like to continue our fight against both Zamasu’s. I fear they may end up doing something drastic to the others if we don't help out.” Zelia said.

“Yes, I agree.” Gowasu agreed. Shin nodded but Azalea was a little reluctant.

“Not sure if I still care. But I guess if you're gonna go regardless, then fine. I'll go.” Azalea said. Shin and the other two were slightly confused by her first statement but still somewhat understood. The purple Kai smiled.

“Thank you, Azalea.” Shin said. She turned away with slightly furrowed eyebrows to hide her blushing face.

~~~

*Third Person POV End*

“Y-Yeah... It's whatever. Don't mention it.” I said. Damn… After all the years of being away, I still get the way I do when he smiles. I'm such a fucking idiot.

We hurried over to where the others were. First thing I noticed was immortal Zamasu’s expression. Guess whatever the hell Trunks did to him must of scared him. I stared up at the two God counterparts in the sky. Bunch of freaks.

It felt weird being back. Like I didn't belong. I had been gone for so long that my attachments to the people around me were hardly there. All except one. Which I found beyond strange. I spent so much time sparring and training with Goku and Vegeta. Hanging out and helping Bulma every once in awhile. But now, they felt like strangers. If they died, I probably wouldn't feel as hurt as I should. Though, I know it would still bother me, considering they were just trying to help someone they were close to. No amount of time could stop me from having respect for those who faced danger and death for the people they cared about.

I really only had two reasons for wanting to defeat Zamasu. Okay maybe three. One was because I was sure Shin wanted them stopped, and second, I just wanted to get in a good fight right now. My third reason was more vengeance based. I still wanted to get revenge on Zamasu for killing the Shin from Zelia’s timeline. Even though her sort of high-status fancy way of talking annoyed me, I sort of understood how she felt. When I went through time, I lost MY Shin. Now, after so long, I finally had him back. But unlike me, Zelia wouldn't be able to get the Shin from her timeline back.

“Is anyone hurt?” Zelia asked. Bulma answered with a no.

“Good. We'll take it from here.” Vegeta said.

“Who exactly does that include?” I asked.

“Me and Kakarot. You need to stay here and protect them.” Vegeta said.

“Wait, so you want me to stand on the damn sidelines while you two get into a fun fight? Um, no thanks.” I said. Vegeta turned his head back to look at me.

“What the hell?” Vegeta cursed.

“Azalea, is something wrong? You've never acted like this before. Are you feeling okay?” Goku asked.

“Oh y-yes! She's perfectly fine! P-Please excuse her.” Zelia said all flustered. Vegeta and Goku both raised a brow in confusion.

“It's a bit much to explain. We can discuss it later. For right now, there's a more pressing matter to attend to.” Shin said. Goku agreed. Even though Vegeta was still sceptical, he ignored it and turned back to the two Zamasu’s floating above us. Both Zamasu’s stared down at us with confident smiles.

“You pathetic lowly mortals.” Goku Black started.

“Show your reverence and bow down.” The immortal Zamasu added before taking off the earing from his left ear.

“Before our splendor.” The immortal Zamasu finished off. Shin gasped.

“Good God! They wouldn't dare!” Gowasu exclaimed.

“Tch! Seriously? Is that what they're resorting to now?” I asked no one in particular. I sensed Zelia’s energy waver. I turned back to look at her. Her head was in her hands and her eyes were shut.

“Hey. What the hells wrong with you?” I questioned. No answer. Shin noticed and turned around.

“Zelia? Is everything alright?” Shin asked in a concerned tone. But before Zelia could answer, both Zamasu’s interrupted.

“Please forgive us, dears.”

“We did not wish for things to end this way.”

I scowled up at them. Freaks. Zelia took a couple steps back. She was murmuring something I couldn't make out. Tears peaked out from her tightly closed eyes.

Zamasu attached the Potara earing to his right earlobe and the fusion began. Their bodies were brought together and they spun around as a bright light started growing brighter between them. I could sense every part of them become one all at once. Potara fusion was pretty much the only type of fusion that ever did it right. Any other way of fusing just felt gross. Like a mutant disfigured energy monster.

The light died down and the new fused Zamasu’s silhouette glowed. He did a pose that looked strangely similar to a certain tailed weirdo.

“My form, is justice. Worship me. Give praise unto me. Me, the invincible. The almighty and divine.” Zamasu rambled. I hardly had time to react to anything. Zelia fell to her knees and Shin went to her aid. Jealousy immediately waved over me, but I brushed it off. She was in no condition to fight.

“Son of a bitch.” I growled before standing in front of Zelia and Shin. I formed a fighting stance. Shin looked up at me.

“Azalea…” He said quietly. My eyes wandered to the right of me.

“Hey.” I said, trying to get the yellow Kai’s attention. He turned to look at me.

“U-Uh, yes?”

“Make sure to stay behind me if you don't wanna die.”

“O-oh. Yes, of course.” He said before taking a spot next to Shin. I looked back up at the new Zamasu.

“What do you think of my new form, my dears? Although it cannot compare to yours, you must admit it is pretty grand.” Zamasu said. Zelia and I didn't reply. His energy did feel incredibly powerful though.

“Hmm. Speechless, I see. Well no matter. We'll have plenty of time to ourselves after I rid of these mortals for good.” Zamasu said. He then raised his arms a little higher and shut his eyes before his energy started to surge.

“What is he doing?” Vegeta asked. There was a short silence before Zamasu spoke again.

“I can feel it. Two powers. Dissolving into one, within me.” Zamasu said before he released his energy and a bright light engulfed him. A strong wind blew around us.

“Great. Just fucking awesome. Love it!” I said sarcastically. I turned my head to look at my other self.

“Hey! If you're done freaking out, it would be nice if you could join this fight! You know, the one YOU wanted to come back to!” I shouted. Her head was still in her hands.

“No… No we can't…” Was all she said.

“No!? What the hell do you mean, no!?” I asked.

“We can't win this! He's too powerful now. He's gonna get what he wants. The… paradise…” She trailed off. I turned back around and groaned angrily.

“Just great.” I grumbled. After the wind and light died down, we got a good look at Zamasu’s new accessory. I raised a brow.

“What's that halo surrounding him?” Gowasu asked. Zamasu smiled confidently and chuckled.

“Behold this ultimate vessel. The sword and shield in one. It's strength knows no limits.” Zamasu said. I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head a little.

“Hey. Are you serious? What exactly are you trying to do anyway?” I asked.

“What ever do you mean, my darling? Does this form not please you? The power coursing through me is exceptional. Glorious and absolute. Though it cannot compare to you my precious future wives, I still must better myself so I can earn my right to call you mine.” Zamasu said. I blinked a couple times before looking behind me.

“I… I think I'm gonna puke.” I said.

“Now! Stare in awe, mortals! I am justice incarnate!!” Zamasu yelled out. His energy surged. He was about to attack. My feet shifted.

“No wait!” I turned back around to where the voice came from.

“Don't go... Don't go.” Zelia stammered. Purple light struck around the others.

“Tch! What the hell do you mean? I thought you wanted to beat him!” I shouted. I could hear the others discussing. Zamasu then struck down at them again. I seriously didn't have time for this. Goku and Vegeta were blocking his attack with ki blasts as they demanded that Trunks, Bulma, and Mai go off and hide. I took a step forward but got stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

“What the-!?” I said as I looked down to find my counterpart staring up at me with tear filled eyes.

“No! You can't! Don't get involved. It'll all be over soon.” Zelia said just before slowly letting go of my arm. Red orbs of energy formed above Zamasu.

“Blades of justice!” He called out. The orbs turned into spikes and struck down at the two Saiyans. I groaned angrily.

“Come on!” I shouted just before grabbing Shin and Gowasu’s wrists. I took off just in time to avoid the blast radius. Zelia followed.

We landed somewhere nearby. I knelt down in front of Zelia and put my hands on her shoulders. I gave her a little shake.

“Hey! What the hells wrong with you!? One minute you're fine, then the next you're on your knees crying like a damn baby!” I yelled. No answer.

“Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!” I shouted. Still nothing.

“Zelia…?” Shin asked quietly. Still no answer. My brows furrowed even more and my jaw clenched.

“Alright. That's it you bitch!” I growled. I quickly pulled her into a lock and slammed her head against the ground. Shin and Gowasu gasped.

“Ready to talk now!?” I yelled down at her. She grunted and struggled to look up at me.

“What are y-Release me!!” She shouted.

“Not before you tell me what your deal is!” I said. She tried shifting around to get loose of my grip but failed.

“Why are you all of sudden backing out? Isn't winning this fight important to you?” I asked.

“Did you not feel his energy? I'm positive you did. There's no way you couldn't have. He's too powerful.” She replied.

“Yeah. He's powerful. So what?” I asked with an annoyed tone.

“It means we don't have the strength to defeat him.”

“We can think of another way. There's always another way. Goku and Vegeta always somehow find a way.” I said. I could hear a small chuckle come from Shin.

“How?” Zelia asked. I quickly inhaled and exhaled through my nose.

“You do realize I could just turn him into candy right…?” I asked with a bored tone. There was a short silence. Zelia had a somewhat blank expression on her face. I looked up and closed my eyes before sighing heavily.

“That's not exactly my style though. I prefer winning the fight by actually fighting. Especially during this battle.” I said. I opened my eyes and look back down at my counterpart.

“What about you though? You seemed to be a bit more of a pacifist. Why didn't you just turn them into some kind of food and eat them?” I asked. Sadness crossed her face and she looked away. There was another moment of silence before realization swept over me.

“Aww! Noo! Don't fucking tell me!” I whined. I let her go and leaned my head back.

“What is it?” Shin asked. Zelia’s embarrassment kept her quiet. I took one last look at her before getting up and taking a couple steps away. I rubbed my temples as Zelia slowly sat up. She avoided eye contact with the two Kai’s.

“I… don't know how…” She quietly said. A sound of surprise came from the purple Kai.

“I was never able to learn about my Majin abilities.” Zelia said as she looked down at her hands. She stared down at them for a few seconds before closing them into fists.

“But that doesn't matter anymore!” She exclaimed. She turned to look at me with scared but determined eyes.

“What matters now is awaiting the paradise Zamas-!” 

“UGH! Paradise paradise paradise! What the hells your problem with that!?” I shouted as I took a step toward her. My hands were balled into tight fists and my brows were pushed together. Her face twisted into a smile.

“The paradise Zamasu is trying to make for us. We're so close!” She said happily.

“Paradise!? What fucking paradise, Zelia!!? THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!!” I screamed. Her eyes widened and I could hear a small gasp escape past her lips. I could tell she knew where she went wrong. She slowly turned to look at the demolished city around her. Her expression gradually turned into a look of hopelessness as the realization sunk in. She let out a stressed breath before her eyes averted down to her hands.

“You know, for someone with your name, you sure do give up easily. Well fine then! Do whatever the hell you want!” I said. Zelia looked up at me. I couldn't tell what kind of expression she had on her face. All she did was gaze up at me, as if she'd find what she was looking for.

“I'm not gonna let some fucking idiot take away what's important to me like you did!!” I shouted as I took off running. I could hear a couple gasps behind me.

“Ah! Azalea!” Shin yelled.

“Hey! No! Azalea wait!” I heard Zelia call out.

I lifted off the ground and flew off. By now, I could sense Vegeta and Goku just barely being taken out of their Super Saiyan Blue forms. I silently cursed to myself as I kept going.

I knew Zelia, Shin, and even Gowasu were right behind me. I just didn't expect Zelia to grab me. I turned to look at her.

“Let go of me!” I shouted.

“No, wait! Please!” She protested.

“No!! I'm done listening to your paradise Zamasu loving crap!!”

“That's not it this time! I promise!! Just please listen to me!” She shouted. I hesitated before pulling my wrist away.

“Fine. But hurry! We don't exactly have a lot time.” I said sternly. She nodded. I could sense Trunks approaching.

“I-... I'm sorry. I apologize for acting the way I did. I've just-... I've just never been apart of something like this before. Something this big. I'm beyond scared. Terrified. But… I think… I think I'm ready. No. No I am. I am ready! I'm ready to face him and win!” Zelia said. She finished off proudly and determined. I could see it in her eyes. Something definitely changed.

“Alright. Good. Let's go then.” I replied.

“Wait.”

“Hm? What is it? I thought you were ready.”

“I am. But. I have a plan.” She said. I raised a brow.

“Let's join forces. Fight as one. We'll be so much more stronger.” She said.

“Is that not what we were about to do?” I asked. She stifled a giggle.

“Yes. But I have something different in mind. Something more… literal.” She said with a smile. I gave her a confused look. Then the realization hit me.

“Potara…?” I asked. The two Kai’s gasped.

“Surely you don't mean…” Gowasu trailed off.

“Ah! Yeah that's right! But-... are really sure about this...?” Shin asked. Zelia looked at him.

“Actually, I had something different in mind. It's fusion, but it's a little more… permanent.” Zelia said. The three of us let out sounds of surprise.

“Woah! Zelia, what the hell!? Are you serious!?” I asked. She nodded, still smiling happily. She then grabbed both my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

“Azalea. You're me and I'm you. But even knowing that truth, you're still so much more than I am. When Zamasu showed up and… took away what I cared about most, I never knew how weak I was until that moment. But now, being next to you, I now realize what I need to fix about myself.” She said. I wasn't sure how to react or what to even think. I sensed a sort of resolution in her.

“This technique is probably the only thing I ever really learned when it comes to Majin abilities. I guess in a way you could consider it like the Potara fusion but with no earings. I'll need your consent for this, though.” She said. I hesitated for a moment.

“Zelia. Are you sure this is what you want?” I asked with a serious tone. She nodded as her eyes started to glisten.

“I may not have been able to protect what was once mine… But at least this way, we can protect what's yours.” She said. Still smiling. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned.

“H-hey! N-no! We're not-! I mean-...!” I stopped and groaned before looking away. It was quiet for a couple seconds before I looked back up at her. She was still staring back at me. My eyes averted over to Shin. He had a look of concern. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. I looked away and sighed heavily.

“Fine.” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updates taking so long. I'm also working on a side project so yea. Sorry lol. But I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Zelia and I began, I took out the red ribbon in my hair and handed it to Shin. He obviously didn't know where I got it, but he knew right away that it was important to me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I fused with Zelia, but whatever did happen, I didn't want the ribbon to be messed with.

*Third Person POV*

Shin graciously accepted the ribbon and watched as the two Majin’s began their process of truly becoming one. Azalea appeared nervous while Zelia was calm. They gently pressed their left hands on each other's foreheads and their right hands above the others left breast, where their hearts lay. Their heart beats synced and they matched each other's breathing. Zelia began the process and a bright pink light engulfed them. Zamasu, noticing the light, gazed at it along with everyone else.

“What… What's happening? What are they doing?” Goku asked. Zamasu let out a small chuckle. It escalated into laughter until it eventually became hysterical.

“Yes!! Become one, my loves!! Then, we can finally live happily together in our new paradise!!!” Zamasu shouted happily before letting out another insane laugh. After a few more seconds, the light slowly died down and the new being floated in the air.

“Woah… This energy… It's-.” Trunks trailed off.

“Never felt anything like it before.” Goku added.

“So they fused too, huh?” Vegeta asked.

The Majin’s eyelids slowly lifted to reveal her new light purple eyes. She stared off into nothing for a couple seconds before her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. Her eyes then slowly shut as she lost consciousness.

“Oh no!” Gowasu exclaimed. Shin gasped just before flying straight down to catch her. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to lift anything as heavy, but thanks to the training Azalea had given Shin over the years, he had just enough strength. They landed on the ground as Shin gently cradled her in his arms.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Gowasu asked.

“I-I'm not su-” Shin attempted a reply.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!” Zamasu interrupted. He had quickly flown his way over to the two Kai’s. Just before grabbing the pink fighter, he slammed his shoulder straight into the two Kai, sending him shooting back and crashing into a nearby building. Zamasu chuckled lightly as he picked up the unconscious Majin in his arms. He stared down at her face with a twisted smile.

“Oh. Yes. So beautiful... So…” Zamasu trailed off as he brought her closer to his face. He nuzzled against her neck as he took in her scent. The smell intoxicated him and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Trunks hurried to the hurt Kai’s and gave them Senzu Beans. Shin's eyes started to slowly flutter open as he regained consciousness. Gowasu awoke after. Shin sat up and tried to recall what happened.

“Supreme Kai. You feeling okay?” Trunks asked. Shin put a hand to his head.

“Yes. I believe so. But… where's…” He assessed the area before his eyes landed on the sight before.

“Don't worry, my sweet. You may only be half God now, but I'm sure if we do the ritual again, you'll be back to your full Godly status in no time. Then no being to have ever come into existence would even begin to compare to you! You'll finally be truly perfect! The way you were always meant to! Then we can finally live in the beautiful paradise I create for you.” Zamasu prattled. Trunks looked off in Zamasu’s direction with an angry expression.

Shin’s eyes widened. He watched as the green Kai slowly trailed his tongue along the pink female’s face. Zamasu had gone insane. Blind to facts and reality. Driven by power and obsession.

Something started to boil up inside the purple Kai. Shin had this feeling plenty of times before, but it was always mild. He never felt it on this magnitude before. Keeping calm was something he knew how to do well. But then again, Shin never encountered a situation like this before. The first and only woman he had ever fallen in love with was now being violated by a murderer.

“HEY! That's enough!!!” Goku shouted.

“You disgusting freak!” Vegeta called out.

“Let go of her!!” Trunks yelled. They all charged straight toward the green tyrant in attempt to rescue their friend. Shin stood up and took a step forward.

“W-where are you going?” Gowasu asked.

“I'm going to help.” Shin stated. Gowasu questioned and protested but Shin wouldn't budge. He made his decision. Moments later, Goku came back with the Majin in his arms. The Saiyan lay her next to the Kai’s and requested that they keep an eye on her while he went back to join the others. The older Kai agreed. As Goku took off, Shin knelt down next to the pink female. He gently lay her ribbon on her stomach before placing her hands on top. The Kai then wondered what had gone wrong during the fusion to have caused her to fall unconscious or if it was just part of the process. He sighed softly.

“You still plan on going.” Gowasu said. It wasn't a question, but Shin nodded anyway.

“I must. She has always been there to help and protect me. That is just how she is. She always protects those she cares about. It is just one of the many admiral things about her. ...Over the past few years, she has been helping me train to become a better fighter. It wasn't something either of us confronted the other about. It just sort of… happened. She was never fond of making me do things I didn't want to. Not to say I didn't enjoy spending that time training with her. I just believe the only reason she went through with it was for rare cases like these. Where she was unable to come to my aid.” Shin expressed as he stared down at her with concern. He then got to his feet and took a few steps out before stopping. He watched the fight between Zamasu and the Saiyans continue on. Ki blast after ki blast. Punch and kick after kick and punch.

“But, my reason to have her train me was different. I did not wish to learn for self defence. I only wanted to prepare for incidences like this. I only want to help protect her… Like she's done for everyone else.” Shin confessed. Gowasu was in awe at his words. The yellow Kai then suddenly realized the truth about Shin’s feelings. His brows raised slightly as he looked down at the pink female. This was the biggest love triangle to have ever existed.

“And even though I know I don't compare to the power that Zamasu wields, I cannot stand by any longer. Please, Gowasu… May I ask that you watch over her while I'm gone?” Shin asked. Gowasu closed his eyes and bowed while placing a hand in his chest.

“Yes. You have my word.” Gowasu replied.

“Thank you.” Shin said before taking off.

~~~

“Wow… This is what happened to ‘Azalea’ after going through the portal...” Zelia comments. Her other self nodded.

The two had been wandering through each other's memories since the fusion. But there was one painful memory that originally belonged to Zelia that was too much to handle, and caused her to become comatose.

“So what is this? Am I trapped in my subconsciousness or something?” Azalea asked.

“I'm not sure why I'm asking that question… I have all of ‘Zelia’s’ memories. So even if I did ask, there's still no way I'd know because there's no explanation in her memories.” Zelia replied.

“Oh. Hm. Wait. So I'm basically just talking to myself right now like some fucking-.”

“Yes. But-... It's not like I wasn't doing the same thing before the fusion.”

“Yeah… Yeah… Guess I'm right…” Azalea said awkwardly. Zelia then scoured through more of Azalea’s memories. After a short while, she giggled.

“What?” Azalea asked.

“Nothing. It's just-. Well now I see where I get such foul language.” Zelia said with a giggle in her voice.

“Shut up.” Azalea shot back grumpily, causing Zelia to giggle again.

“And I also see who is responsible for my short temper.” Zelia comments.

“Bulma.” Both Majin’s said in unison. Azalea let out a huffed laugh.

“Yeah. She's pretty incredible.” Azalea admitted.

“Hmm. ‘Azalea’ was very impressionable when she first came into being. That's why she hardly used her Majin abilities. Correct?” Zelia asked. Azalea nodded.

“Everyone was just so… hateful towards Papa’s bad side. All I wanted was to fit in and be more like them. So I guess my insecurities grew and I learned not to be so dependant on my Majin powers and abilities. I even began to hate them…” Azalea confessed. Zelia felt her other self’s emotions run through her. She felt her pain and her sorrow. It then became silent for a short while between them.

“Hm. ‘Zelia’ has had a quiet life. No wonder she acted the way she did.” Azalea commented.

“Yes. But ‘Azalea’ has had such a… fulfilling life. It's intriguing yet incredibly amazing. True, it hasn't been easy but… she met so many people and made so many friends.” Zelia said eagerly.

“Yep. She sure did.”

“Ooh! But one of my top favorites is this one!”

“Huh? Oh. Oh! Oh yeah. He's uh… Hey is it getting hot in here?” Azalea asked as she fanned herself. Zelia giggled.

“He definitely puts the tea in my cup.”

“Oh my fuck…”

“Speaking of tea. Even though, he cannot even begin to compare to the assassin, I have to admit, Zamasu is pretty cute.”

“Yeah okay fine. I admit. He's not that bad looking.”

“Yeah. Too bad I hate him.” Zelia said with a cheeky smile. Azalea chuckled.

“I just wish I had an idea of when I'm supposed to wake-”

My body shot up as I gasped for air.

“Oh! My goodness. You frightened me.” I turned to my left.

“Huh? Oh. Gowasu… W-whats-” The feel of an almost diminished energy cut me off. My eyes widened and I felt my heart sink.

“Gowasu… Where's Shin…? Please tell me he went back home…”

“N-… No. I'm afraid not. After you fell unconscious, he left to help Goku and the others.” Gowasu said. My eyes widened even more.

“Why…” My anxiety grew rapidly.

Why didn't you stop him!?” I shouted. Gowasu tried to explain but I disregarded everything and took off. The closer I got, the more the ki slowly started fading away.

“No… Dammit no! Please don't let it-!” My heart raced. After reaching the battle scene, I quickly caught sight of Zamasu’s now half corrupted body looming over Shin’s. The green Kai had a sick twisted smile on his face. His hand had a ki sword around it and he was ready to strike. Without stopping, I quickened my speed and rammed straight into Zamasu’s side, sending him flying.

“Shin!! Shin!!!” I practically screamed. But he didn't answer. He was out cold. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes were ripped up and his hair was a mess. My breathing grew more erratic and my vision became blurry.

“No!! NO!!” I yelled as I hugged him tightly.

“Why!? Why didn't anyone stop you!!? Why wasn't anyone able to help you!!? Where the hell is everyone!!!?” I ranted. Angry tears formed in my eyes as I healed him. My angry cries eventually and slowly turned into pained groans as I felt a darkness bubble up from inside me. I tried to gently let him go as best I could before stumbling a few steps back. The darkness grew more quickly. I held my head in my hands as the ground started to shake.

“Aaagh…!” I didn't try to fight it, but it terrified me. I wasn't sure how to react to it. I took a few more steps back before my energy flared intensely. My yells and screams filled the air as I felt my consciousness become engulfed in complete blac-

*Third Person POV*

The three Saiyans struggled to get up as the screams of their now awoken friend caught their attention. Wind blew fiercely around them as their eyes landed on the scene.

“Looks like she's finally awake!” Vegeta commented as he guards his eyes with his forearm.

“Yeah and angry!” Goku added.

“Where's the Supreme Kai!?” Trunks asked.

“He's down there with her!” Goku answered. The pink females yells continued as her energy rose and her transformation began.

“ZAA…! MAASUUUU!!!” She screamed piercingly. By now the fused Kai had recovered from his crash and rose to his feet. He caught sight of the pink Majin and his anger grew. The jealousy he held for the Universe 7 Supreme Kai was almost limitless. Why was she so hooked onto the short Kai? Why did she keep choosing him?

“Oh no. I think I know what's happening to her!” Goku said.

“Huh!? What do you mean!?” Trunks asked.

“It's just like what happened with Buu.” Vegeta commented.

“If that's true, then we need to find a way to calm her down, and fast!” Goku said. But it was too late. The newly transformed Majin roared. Her dissent into her Purification form was complete.

“No… No…!” Zamasu trailed off. He stared in disbelief at the short figure. It's black and red eyes were full of nothing but pure rage.

“Noo! Why did it have to be that transformation!?” Zamasu shouted. He growled angrily before spotting the still unmoving body of the purple Kai.

“You… If it weren't for you…! She'd be all mine! We'd be together in our perfect world!! You ruined her!!! Sullied and tainted by your hands!!! You're the poorest excuse for a God to have ever exi-!” Zamasu's rant was cut short by the small Majin tackling him.

“Agh!!” Zamasu cried out in pain. The Majin then began its furious assault. Without holding back and showing any mercy, the pink creature attacked senselessly. Zamasu, hardly having any time to dodge or defend himself during her ruthless outrage, didn't dare strike back.

Off in the distance, the short Kai slowly awoke. The three Saiyans and Gowasu were by his side as they watched the show.

“Oh! You're awake.” Gowasu said as he helped Shin sit up.

“Gowasu… What a-?” A loud blast caught his attention. After the smoke cleared, his onyx eyes widened and he gasped. Shin watched in shock as the Majin continually slammed Zamasu's body against the ground with its overwhelming strength.

“I-is… that…?” Shin managed.

“Yes, it is.” Vegeta answered.

“It's exactly what happened to Buu all those years ago.” Goku added. Zamasu escaped her grip and avoided more attacks. She sent ki blast after ki blast and reached for whatever she could of him to slam it against something else. They all figured it was better not to get involved and to just let her blow off steam.

“Oh. Here.” Gowasu interrupted. He held out the red ribbon to his fellow Kai. Shin slowly took the ribbon gently in his hands. Before he had time to observe it a little, a giant pink light brightened the area. The others made noises of surprise.

“No! She wouldn't!!” Goku shouted.

“Dammit!” Vegeta exclaimed. Shin’s eyes widened again as his eyes laid on the familiar sight.

“Kill… Kill! Kill kill kill!!!” The Majin yelled. Yes, this was almost exactly the same scene that played years ago. But instead of wishing destruction upon the Earth, she only wished to destroy the Kai that took away and hurt what she cherished most. Her friends.

“Please stop!!” Trunks called out.

“Don't do it!!!” Goku yelled.

“I know you're upset but please!! There's another way!! Think of all the people you'll kill if you go through with this!!” Trunks shouted.

“Shut up, both of you!” Vegeta demanded angrily.

“But, father!” Trunks protested.

“You're only wasting your breath.” Vegeta said.

“Vegeta, what do you mean?” Goku asked.

“Don't pretend like you haven't noticed, Kakarot! She's not exactly herself right now. This transformation has obviously done something to her.” Vegeta replied. Shin knew there was nothing but truth in the royal Saiyan's words. He knew she wouldn't ever resort to killing innocents just to get what she wanted. No amount of time would change that. He then looked down at the aged ribbon in his hands before he clutched it protectively. His overly concerned eyes wandered back up at his Majin crush. It always hurt him to see her upset or in pain. His chest pained from the hurt he felt from seeing her so angry. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to see her smile again.

“No more…” He said quietly as the Saiyans devised a plan. The purple Kai then rose to his feet.

“No more.” Shin repeated with sadness in his voice. He took a few more urgent steps forward before taking to the sky.

“Supreme Kai!” Trunks called out before they followed after him. Shin fortunately made it. The short Kai floated in front of the Majin, blocking her from throwing the giant energy ball. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Shin then held up the ribbon and her eyes widened even more. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks watched curiously.

“No more. I'm begging you. Try to remember who you are! This is not you!” Shin said. Her brows pressed together, as if she couldn't believe what was in front if her.

“I'm… not entirely sure what to call you now, since you've fused. But even so, I know you're still the same. No matter how upset you get, I know you'd never put innocent people at risk to get what you want.” Shin said with a softness in his voice. Her expression changed to a more sad look, as if she was about to cry.

“...ar… oc…” The Majin struggled to say. Shin couldn't make out what she said but stayed hopeful.

“...S-sh… n-n…” She let out. The Kai smiled.

“Yes. It's me. You recognize me.” Shin said with a happy tone. The three Saiyans felt relief. She then lowered an arm and tried reaching forward.

“Wait!” Shin exclaimed. The Majin flinched and her hand retreated. A small whimper escaped her lips.

“Forgive me. But… I need you to expel the energy first.” Shin said as his eyes averted to the pink energy orb. The Majin looked up at it as if she just noticed it was there. She then stared at Shin with a longing look before her eyes landed back to the oversized sphere. She observed it for a couple seconds before she did as he wished. The pink ball then burst into millions of tiny pink sparkles.

By now, Zamasu had come to his senses. He stared up at the two as they both stared back at each other. He recognized the looks they both had on their faces. Shin gazed at the her in complete awe. Despite being in her Purification form, he had never found her more beautiful in that moment than the day he first laid eyes on her. Shin saw past her form and only saw her. Her eyes had a glint of desire in them. Shin smiled sweetly and held his hand out, gesturing her to take it. An eager smile beamed on her face. Shin smiled brighter before holding both his arms out. The happy Majin then flew straight into his arms just like at the end of every romance story. They even spun around.

Zamasu gritted his teeth as his jealousy started to boil over. His jaw was clenched so tight that it drew blood. He had had enough. His hand slowly pulled back and he called energy into it.

“Have it your way.” Zamasu growled. He was going to destroy everything now. Including his pink obsession. If she couldn't be his, then she wouldn't belong to anyone. His hand shot forward and a powerful ki blast fired. Without pulling away from the hug, the transformed Majin held her palm out behind the purple Kai to stop the blast. She nuzzled into Shin’s neck a little before pulling away.

~~~

*Third Person POV End*

We all turned to look at the furious megalomaniac. My brows raised at his corrupt form. Half his body was purple and partially melted.

“Zamasu…?” I questioned. My voice had more astonishment to it than I'd liked.

“Is that you?” I inquired as my expression changed to suspicion. Zamasu’s face softened but he didn't reply.

“Wh-... What happened…?” I trailed off.

“You have the Supreme Kai to thank for that.” Trunks revealed confidently. My eyes widened again before I turned to my left.

“Sh-Shin!? You did that!?” I exclaimed. He was unsure of how to react.

“Y-yes. I suppose I did... B-but not without help of course.” Shin stuttered before gesturing towards Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks.

“Damn right you had help.” Vegeta quipped. I gave him an annoyed look that said “really?”.

“Well yeah, we did help.” Goku said with a chuckled in his voice and a hand behind his head.

“But he fired the finishing blow that did that.” Goku said as he looked in Zamasu’s direction. I examined the half corrupted Kai. His energy felt worse then he looked. Before, it just felt like a giant cloud of smoke, polluting the area and causing everyone to choke and suffocate. Now, he was half tar. It was disgusting to look at. A feeling of pity sunk in before I turned to Shin.

“That's incredible. I'm so proud of you!” I said with a smile. Shin smiled back that sweet smile of his. All bad feelings immediately disappeared.

“Thank you. I have all the training you gave me to thank.” Shin said.

“Yeah! You should have totally seen him! It was pretty unexpected. Oh hey! So do you think after this is all over, we could have a tiny little sparring match?” Goku asked.

“What? Absolutely not!” I yelled.

“Aww, come on! Pleeaase!?” Goku pleaded.

“Knock it off, Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted.

“Yeah! Knock it off! The answer is no!” I yelled. Goku put his hands together.

“Aww! Pretty pleeaa-” 

“You dare ignore a God!!” An angry shout interrupted our conversation followed by a ki blast shooting toward us. After dodging, we gathered back up on the ground.

“Guess this will have to wait for later.” Goku said.

“Yes, but the answer will still be no.” I replied.

“Enough is enough!! I am utterly finished with all this disrespect!” Zamasu shouted. He then flared his energy and cried out.

“Zamasu! Please stop! You don't have to go through with this!” I yelled. His energy calmed.

“Don't be silly. Of course I do. All mortals must be destroyed. Even the gods. Especially the Universe 7 Supreme Kai.” Zamasu growled. My body tensed and my brows drew together.

“That! That very expression upon your face. That is exactly why he must go. And yes… unfortunately… you as well, my love.” Zamasu said with a sad sigh. My expression changed to worry.

“Wh-... What do you mean?” I asked.

“These audacious mortals have tarnished you. And the wretched ideals coming from this poor excuse of a God, only heightened your impurity. You continually choose their side and fail to acknowledge what I'm trying to accomplish. You are too far gone, my dear. Even I cannot save you. But! I'm willing to give you one last chance. Come back to me. Come back to me and I promise there won't be any need for atonement.” Zamasu said before holding his hand out. I listened to his words as carefully as I could. I did not understand why he put me on such a high pedestal. I was me. A Majin. I was not adorably chubby like Papa or buff like a Saiyan. Nor did I have hair on my brows like the majority of my friends. In fact, I didn't have any hair. The closest I had was my head… tentacle… things. Yes. I am a freak. I knew that perfectly well. And all Zamasu’s sweet talk did was constantly remind me of my flaws. But right now, that didn't matter. He could say and think whatever he wished about me. The only thing that pissed me off in that moment, was the insults he spat out.

“I am not doing a thing, until you take back what you said.” I asserted.

“Pardon?”

“I don't recall stuttering.” Zamasu clears his throat before replying.

“Yes. Please forgive me, my love. I meant no disrespect towards you. I-”

“That is not what I was referring to and you know it!” I shouted. Zamasu gave me a puzzled look.

“My friends. Apologize to them. Now!!” I demanded. His impatience showed through his expression.

“And if I do not?” He asked.

“Guess I'll just have to force it out of you.” I answered. I summoned energy into my hand and a pink energy sword formed. Before I could charge forward, an energy blast crashed in front of me. I turned to my right. Vegeta put his hand down.

“Enough! Don't make this about you.” Vegeta said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked.

“Besides, we don't need you going berserk and almost destroy the whole planet again.” Vegeta added. The energy sword around my hand disappeared.

“Berserk? Destroy the planet? Vegeta you're not making any sense.” I said.

“You mean you don't remember?” Trunks asked.

“Remember what? Will someone answer my questions please. Any of them!” I said impatiently.

“Well…” I turned to my left.

“I am unsure why, but after you awoke, you… transformed.” Shin explained.

“Transformed?” I repeated. He nodded.

“And during your outburst, you almost…” Shin trailed off. My eyes widened slightly before my expression changed to worry.

“Really…?” I asked.

“Yes, but… I was fortunately able to snap you out if it. Speaking of which.” Shin said before holding out my red ribbon. I felt a wave of relief and happiness crash over me. I even felt overjoyed from knowing he watched over it this whole time.

“Oh! Thank you.” I said before giving him a sweet smile. As I reached out for it, I noticed something odd. My glove was missing. I gasped.

I frantically started checking the rest of my body while stuttering nonsense. During my short panic, I tripped and lost balance. Instead of my back hitting the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me.

“Are you alright?” Shin asked. His face was inches from mine. I let out a squeal like gasp as my cheeks burned. He helped me to my feet and I took a step back. I sensed Zamasu’s energy convulse.

“Y-y-yes! I-I'm okay!” I said all flustered. I pushed off the feeling as best I could before gripping my forearm. No wonder everyone seemed taller.

“I am losing my patience. I would like an answer.” Zamasu said angrily from above. I made a short annoyed groan.

“Everyone, please listen.” I said quietly. I made sure my voice was low enough so Zamasu couldn't hear me.

“I'll try diverting his attention while you all come up with a plan to beat him.” I said before taking a couple steps forward.

“Tch! So you expect us to just sit back while you do all the fighting?” Vegeta asked.

“For now, yes. Not to presume, but it didn't exactly look like you were winning when I woke up.” I retorted. Vegeta made another angry noise before folding his arms and looking away.

“Just please hurry.” I said. I looked up at Zamasu before taking a couple more steps forward. My mind became mentally prepared for a long battle.

“Wait.” I stopped and looked back to who the voice belonged to.

“Would it be alright... if I came with?”

“What!? You wanna fight with me? Shin, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. You'll get hurt or, or, or worse! I-.” I stop mid sentence and had a look of realization on my face.

What the hell was I talking about? Of course I was terrified of losing him or even having him get hurt, but… it's not like he was going alone. Besides, I had been training him as best I could. Teaching him everything I had learned from Piccolo and Whis. With help, Shin was been able to accomplish more than the rest of us.

My tense body relaxed itself and I gave Shin a soft smile. His surprise at my turn around showed clear on his face. I held my hand out. He easily understood and smiled before handing me the red ribbon in his hands. I tied it around my neck before turning back toward Zamasu. Despite his angrily twitching energy, Zamasu had been waiting patiently for my response. Which I gave just then by summoning my energy sword. A vexed expression spread across Zamasu's face. I looked over my shoulder, back at Shin. I gave him a regular smile but, my eyes were expressing pure excitement.

“Okay then. Show me what you've done with what I taught you.” I said confidently with a slight giggle. His face faintly lit up and he joined me at my side. Zamasu’s expression grew even angrier.

“So that is how it is going to be.” Zamasu growled.

I had wanted to go on the offensive, but now that Shin was joining, I didn't wanna take any chances. I was gonna have to go all defense.

Without much more time to think, Zamasu charged straight for us. He targeted Shin. I reacted quickly and blocked his attack. To my surprise, Shin reacted faster than I thought. Just as I headbutted Zamasu, Shin landed a ki blast directly to his abdomen. Zamasu went flying back and smashed into a building, causing it to collapse on top of him. I stared off in awe. It was a way more powerful blast than I expected.

I shifted my attention over to Shin. My expression didn't change. He noticed my staring and our eyes met. There was a few silent seconds before I cracked a smile and stifled a giggle. Even though he tried hiding it, I could still see the embarrassment on his face. Before I could give a response, a burst of energy cut me off. Zamasu was up.

Just before he could angrily charge at us again, Vegeta and Goku simultaneously dropped down and punched Zamasu in the back, causing a giant crater to form. They then appeared beside Shin and I.

“We couldn't let you have him all to yourself.” Goku said. I let out a short laugh through my nose.

“Yes. I figured you two couldn't stay away.” I replied.

“By the way, what exactly do we call you now?” Goku asked.

“Huh? Oh, that's right. I completely forgot. It's Azaelia now.” I answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I've been having a lot of life stuff to deal with, but I finally finished!

“But... isn't that the same as before?”

“No. I changed it. It's Azaelia now.” I replied. I was a little disappointed that they didn't get it. But then again, they were Saiyan’s…

“What's the difference?” Vegeta asked. He had a slight snobby tone to his voice. An annoyed look grew on my face.

“The spelling, now shut up…” I said flatly.

We continued on with our fight. Just like I had decided, I was on the defensive most of time. I wasn't focusing on defending Goku and Vegeta because I knew they could take a hit. Plus with their Saiyan bodies, all getting hurt would do was make them stronger.

I was lucky enough that Zamasu had taught me how to use an energy blade. Otherwise, I would have looked like a bigger idiot than usual. Or… maybe I still did, but just couldn't see it.

I let Shin have the freedom to do what he needed while still attacking too. Going all out was always fun, but I didn't have a problem with protecting. And with all four of us fighting at once, Zamasu was definitely having trouble.

Shin was doing way more better than I expected. He wasn't as coordinated or skilled as Goku or Vegeta, but he definitely knew what he was doing at this point. And he showed no sign of fear. That's one of the many things I admired about him. No matter how out matched he knew he was, he'd still fight. Even if he was scared, that never stopped him. Granted, I'd only seen him fight an actual enemy, twice. Three times if I was including this fight. But still, he was always brave when he really needed to be.

After awhile of fighting, I felt a familiar sensation. It had been so long since I felt this feeling that I almost didn't recognize it.

“Do you all feel that!?” I shouted as I jumped away from Zamasu’s strike.

“Yeah.” Vegeta answered before going in for an attack.

“It's Trunks!” Goku exclaimed as he dodged a ki blast from Zamasu.

“I doubt he'll just let us stop! We'll need to switch out.” I said.

“Yeah! You two go first!” Goku yelled before striking back. Shin and I agreed before backing off.

“Where do you think you're going!!?” Zamasu shouted. He attempted taking a swipe at us but was interjected by Vegeta and Goku.

After landing somewhere nearby, I noticed Shin’s slight exhaustion. I healed him back up to full health and he thanked me. We exchanged smiles before giving our energy to Trunks. After a few more seconds we received a nod from the purple haired Saiyan. Shin and I dropped our hands and I turned to look at him.

“Are you ready?” I asked. He confirmed with a nod. We then jumped back into the fight, switching out with Vegeta and Goku. Zamasu staggered from the punch I entered with, but regained his balance. He wiped the bruise on his left cheek as he sustained eye contact.

“Tell me. Why do you constantly defy me? Why do you distastefully choose these fools after all that I've done for you? Can't you see how faulty mortals are? And these so called Gods are starting to appear no better.” Zamasu prattled.

“Huh. You still don't understand, do you?” I asked. His eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean?” He asked. I put my hands on my hips and scoffed.

“Honestly? Zamasu, you can't accuse mortals of being violent then choose to slaughter them for it. A hypocritical dictator is not something I wanna support. And you also can't force someone to like you. Things like that are supposed to come naturally.” I ranted.

I tried convincing Zamasu just a little more. But in the end, he remained stubborn. It made me wonder about him. It made me think about how he much he truly believed in his ideals and what they actually meant to him. Was what he was trying to accomplish really what he wanted? Would he honestly and truly be happy with the end results?

None of that mattered anymore though. I thought if anyone could convince him it would be me or Gowasu. But he just pushed aside anything I said as corrupted thoughts.

Zamasu was done talking. I lowered my head a little and gave a heavy but sad sigh. I honestly didn't want it to come to this. I hoped that I could save him. Even though I couldn't say I emphasized, or even sympathized with him, I didn't wanna see him die either. That was just my Zelia side talking, though.

“Are you alright?” Shin asked. I turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

“Yes. I'm just… I just want this to be over with." I replied. I could see the understanding in his eyes before he gave a nod.

"As do I." He said. I could hear the faint sadness in his voice.

By now Trunks had joined in the fight. His sword held the energy of every living creature left on this planet. I watched Zamasu with a determined expression.

"Trunks… He's gonna need an opening." I said before taking a step forward. I then started raising my power level to prepare an attack.

Shin joined me at my side and started raising his power level.

"Please, allow me to assist you." He said. The determination showed clear on his face and in his voice. I stared at him with a look of awe.

"Shin…" I managed to say. My heart fluttered and my body suddenly felt warm. I then smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." I said. He mirrored my smile before giving a nod. We both then turned to Zamasu before powering up even further.

"Zamasu!!!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. He turned to face us while he was caught in a lock of swords with Trunks.

"Allow us to show you how powerful the relationship between Gods and mortals is and why it's so important!" I yelled. I held my hand between Shin and I, palm up.

"The two simply cannot coexist without the other. They both exist for each other to create balance." Shin added as he held his palm under mine. We then sent everything we had towards our hands.

"Insolence!!" Zamasu shouted before sending Trunks flying back with a ki blast. He then faced us.

Shin and I drew our hands back before shooting forward a powerful ki blast. Our pink and blue energy blended together. Zamasu countered with his own ki blast. We struggled to overtake him, but we still had the upperhand when it came to power.

It was hard to see with all the bright energy, but I could have sworn I saw Zamasu's eyes glisten. I pushed it aside as just weird reflections and continued shooting out more ki.

We just had to keep pushing. I could still feel Trunks's energy. He could still get up. We just had to keep holding Zamasu until Trunks was able to finish him off.

A couple seconds later and Trunks came rushing forward.

"Screw your so called 'justice'!!!" Trunks called out before slicing through Zamasu's body. Zamasu was completely caught off guard.

Shin and I were finally able to rest, but the moment we stopped shooting out ki, my Purification form wore off and I fell to my knees. My head tentacles hung over my shoulders. Dammit… I hated having to redo my hair.

"Ah! Azaelia!" Shin exclaimed before crouching down to aid me. He stumbled a little from exhaustion, but brushed it off to make sure I was okay.

"I'm okay… I…" I managed to say. I reached up to make sure my red cloth was still around my neck. I felt relief when I felt it still there.

My eyes wandered up just in time to see tears fall down Zamasu's cheeks as his eyes met mine. He let out a pained cry as his now split body burned away in a bright light.

It was finally over.

After the bright light faded away, Trunks's sword returned to normal. I let my body give in and fully sat on he ground.

"Nice work, you three. Heh heh, ya got him!" Goku said as him and Vegeta joined us.

"You two alright?" I heard Trunks ask.

"I think. More or less." I replied. I could tell Shin was exhausted though. He'd never exerted himself this much before.

I reached forward and touched his shoulder lightly before healing him back to full health. He let out a small gasp like sound.

"Incredible…" He said somewhat quietly. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your healing time. Its decreased. This time it was almost instant." Shin replied. I looked down at my hand in wonder.

"Oh, wow… I didn't even notice. It must be because I fused earlier. I've gotten stronger. I didn't notice until now." I said with a happy smile. Shin smiled back.

Just then, Bulma and Mai joined us. Guess they were able to fix the time machine.

I know this was supposed to be a happy moment, but I couldn't help having this strange feeling. Something was off.

"Is something the matter?" Gowasu asked. I was so distracted by this weird feeling that I didn't even notice him joining us.

"I… I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." I answered.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. Everyone's attention was now on me. Just after he spoke, I felt a familiar dark energy start to manifest near us. I immediately turned to face it and gasped.

"What!? How!?" I shouted in disbelief. Everyone turned to look where I was looking. A black and red energy then suddenly shot upward, causing the sky to become covered in a black cloud.

"Ah! No… The darkness…! It's him." Gowasu said with wide eyes. Shin let out a sound of surprise before looking to me for confirmation.

"Azaelia…?" He asked. I gave a nod without looking away from the sky.

"Yes. It's him." I said with furrowed brows.

The bastard… His energy still lingered even though his body was destroyed. How he managed to stay intact was something only a God could do. No… it was something only Zamasu could do.

Hundreds of Zamasu's faces covered the sky. He sounded angry.

Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue. Luckily they weren't out of energy. I powered myself up while Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Shin, please stay with the others, just in case." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, of course. Please be careful." He replied. I replied back with a nod before the three Saiyan's and I flew upward.

"Here goes! Kaa… mee… haa… mee… Haaa!!"

"Galick Guunn!!

"Destruct-jin!!"

"Final Flaaash!!

Our four beams shot forward and combined into one powerful attack. But to our dismay, it didn't work.

His energy was everywhere. It wasn't just covering Earth now. I could sense it traveling out even further. He'd eventually take over the galaxy and maybe even the entire seventh universe. Who's to say he'd stop there, though?

A powerful ki blast then suddenly shot out of one of the Zamasu's mouths. The four of us tried fighting against it, but it was too powerful. It quickly overcame us and we were sent crashing back down to the ground.

Once Zamasu was done raining his energy down, the four of us slowly got ourselves up. I hurriedly flew over to the others.

"Are you guys okay!?" I asked worryingly with a hint of fear. Mai, Bulma, Gowasu, and Shin assured me that they were all fine. Trunks joined us shortly after.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just-" I stopped and let out a sudden gasp once I realized something. My eyes widened.

"Azaelia? What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"...All gone…" I replied.

"What do you mean?" I heard Gowasu ask.

"They're… all gone…" I answered before my legs gave way. Shin suddenly appeared by my side.

"What is? What's all gone?" I heard another voice ask.

"The people…! They're-! They're all gone!!" I replied as I started to shed tears. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me before I began crying into their shoulder.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Bulma asked in a sad disbelief. Trunks searched for their energy only to confirm my claim.

"She's right… I'm not sending anyone else out there. The life energy from all those survivors that I felt flowing through me when I sliced through Zamasu… It's all gone." Trunks said. I didn't blame him for wanting to double check. I honestly still couldn't believe it.

Zamasu won.

"It can't be… It can't be!" Mai shouted. She grabbed her shotgun and started shooting at the sky as she continually yelled. All it did was make my guilt build. I let out more angry tears as I scolded myself.

I could have done more. I should have done more. I could have prevented this. I'm a Majin dammit! I may be thousands and thousands of years old… but I'm still just a naive child.

Mai was now on the ground, crying in pure frustration and anger. Shin was still holding me when I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder.

"What a blackened soul." Gowasu said.

"How are we supposed to fight against him now?" Shin asked.

"Azaelia, do you think you can heal us up? We could at least keep trying." Goku suggested. I pulled away from Shin.

"Yes, I suppose. Maybe then we can-… What's that?" I asked pointing down near Goku's feet. Everyone's eyes moved over to where I was pointing.

"Oh, hey! That's the button that- Ah! Hey, Supreme Kai! Tell me, do you think the Zeno of this timeline is still around?" Goku asked as he picked up the object. It looked to be a two sided button.

"What? The Omni King? Well…" Shin and Gowasu exchanged looks.

"Yes, there's no question. Of course he would be. No one can defeat Grand Zeno. It's impossible." Shin answered.

"Oh, really? You don't say." Goku said happily.

"What's your plan? Spit it out." Vegeta demanded. Goku just laughed his signature laugh before pressing the button. A light then shined above us and a familiar being appeared from it.

"Woohoo! Zeno, you're here! I wasn't sure it would work! Aww, what a relief!" Goku said happily as he hugged the all mighty being.

"Uhh… What?" Vegeta asked.

My thoughts exactly.

"Grand Zeno. We are humbled, sire." Shin and Gowasu said in unison before getting on their knees and bowing. I got to my feet before Shin and I looked at each other. I had an expressionless face. His embarrassment showed and he looked away. I know the Omni King was the God of all Gods, but it still bothered me to see Shin get like that.

After Bulma explained who Grand Zeno was to Trunks and Mai, Grand Zeno asked if Goku was the one who summoned him. Goku confirmed with a nod.

"Yep! I sure did! I'm Goku!" Goku answered. Grand Zeno then curiously checked his surroundings. He was surprised to find how empty it was.

"Did you do this?" Grand Zeno asked, pointing at Goku. I took a couple steps forward and put my hands behind my back before leaning down a little.

"Please, forgive my interjection, but Goku isn't the cause of all this. The one responsible is him." I said before pointing toward the sky. Zeno looked up.

"Ohh… He's very nasty." Grand Zeno said.

"Yyep! Something this nasty should be cleaned up, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it should." Grand Zeno agreed. His voice then suddenly got serious.

"I'll destroy it." Grand Zeno said before putting his hands up. They then started to glow. I gasped.

"Everyone! On the time machine! Hurry!" I shouted. Everyone started rushing into the time machine. I then turned toward the two Kai's.

"Come on, Gowasu. Let's hurry back to our timeline." I said.

"Yes, right." Gowasu replied. He layed both his hands on Shin's shoulder and mine. The three of us then teleported away in a flash of green.

We then found ourselves back on the Supreme Kai planet in the seventh universe. Home sweet home. It had been so long since I'd been here. Way too long.

"Oh, you're all back." Came a voice. I turned to my left to see who it was. Joy filled my entire body.

"Kibito!!" I exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back, Miss Azalea." Kibito greeted. Shin shook his head.

"It's actually Azaelia now." Shin corrected with a smile. Kibito was confused by his master's statement.

The Elder Kai then came to greet us as well.

"You know? After everything that happened, I'm even happy to see you." I said with a smile. Elder Kai tilted his head in confusion.

"Hmm? You seem different. What exactly happened?" Elder Kai asked. I turned back to Shin and Gowasu, ignoring his question. Right now was just too happy a moment.

"Come on. We should go check to see if the others made it back safely." I said. Shin and Gowasu nodded, mirroring my happy mood. Shin then teleported us to Bulma's house. By the time we got there, everyone was here, including Lord Beerus and Whis. I let out an exhale of relief.

"Thank goodness. I feared you wouldn't get away." Shin said. Gowasu then walked ahead and bowed to Lord Beerus.

"Lord Beerus. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble." Gowasu said.

"Next time, I suggest you choose your apprentice more carefully, Kai." Lord Beerus warned. I instinctively hurried over to Gowasu.

"No, Gowasu. Please. You don't have to apologize." I said.

"Oh? And why shouldn't he?" Lord Beerus asked.

"I must also apologize to you as well. Zamasu caused pain and grief for everyone, but the one who was mostly effected by his selfishness was you. I owe you my sincerest apologies." Gowasu said before giving another bow. I shook my head.

"No, that's okay. You really don't need to apologize. None of this is your fault. Zamasu was responsible for his own actions." I assured him. He looked up at me with unsure eyes.

"But if this is really how you feel… then please. Allow me to help you in picking a new apprentice." I purposed. Gowasu and even Shin were surprised to here my suggestion.

"My sensing abilities have gotten keener since I fused. I'll be able to sense any bad energy coming off anyone. We both may be old, but we still ended up learning new things. Let's help each other by learning from our mistakes together." I said with a smile. It took him a while to respond, but he eventually smiled back and agreed. Just after we finished our discussion, Goku and Trunks returned from a quick time travel errand. Grand Zeno suddenly appeared from the time machine. Lord Beerus, Whis, Shin, and Gowasu went over to greet their boss. Goku just laughed.

"You busy, Supreme Kai? We need a ride." Goku said. That alerted me. I would have immediately protested, but I had a feeling I knew where Goku wanted to go.

 

~*~

 

Whis, the Grand Priest, Trunks's timeline Grand Zeno, Shin, Goku, and I walked through the palace of our Grand Zeno. As soon as we reached our Grand Zeno, Shin bowed. The two Zeno met each other and Goku fulfilled his promise to give Grand Zeno a friend.

After that, everyone headed back to Bulma's place and had dinner. Sadly, Shin and Gowasu had things to do and had to go back to their worlds. I went over to Gohan's and had dinner with him and Videl. Even Piccolo joined us.

The next morning, Gohan, Piccolo, and I headed out to say goodbye to Trunks before he left. Luckily we made it just as he was taking off.

We all waved goodbye before Trunks and Mai teleported away.

That day, I started writing a book. A nameless lime colored book that told the story of our experience with Zamasu and how his very existence effected me. I made sure to keep everyone in it nameless as I wrote. To protect identities and what not. I made two copies and gave one to Gowasu and one to Shin. They were confused as to why I'd write the book, but when they asked why I did, I became perplexed. I had no idea why I wrote it. It was just a strange urgency that I had. I'd never taken an interest in writing. So it was a bit abnormal for me to have just written an entire book.

Hm. Well whatever.


End file.
